Twist of Fate
by Lady1Venus
Summary: Formally called Life Deals Twisting Changes. Directly after the events of Mission City, Ironhide is given the task of protecting Lennox's sister, Katherine, from the Dcons. But the big question is why is Katherine a target for the Dcons? Set ONLY with movie 1.
1. Life Crashes

_Author's Notes: I don't own Transformers. Was originally called "Life Deals Twisting Changes" but has now been renamed. Set just as the 1__st__ movie ends. Neither the second nor third movie will play a role, but some of the characters will._

**Twist of Fate  
**Chapter 1 – Life Crashes

It started out to be a typical morning for Katherine Lennox as she began her workday. She had brushed her long dark brown hair, thinking she'd put it up but it didn't take her long to change her mind. Dressed in the new teal green dress her boyfriend gave her for her birthday before kissing her boyfriend good-bye. If she thought that today was going to be the last time she'd ever see him alive, she would taken the day off and spend the day with him. But who could predict life would throw such a life changing curve ball?

She worked for one of Mission City's newspaper, a great reporter. There were three major newspaper companies in the city. She was so good that her co-workers would tease her by calling her Lois Lane. She wasn't a big fan of Superman therefore would shrug her shoulders and say something sarcastic like 'you got to do, what you got to do'. She knew the teasing was harmless, in fact she would get involved with the teasing sometimes by yelling 'Superman, help'. Her co-workers would laugh as she would jump on a desk and look like she was about to fall off. But shortly afterwards her boss would barge in the room, saying 'this is a paper not a Broadway play'. Everyone would sober up and go back to their respected areas.

As Katherine walked into the newsroom, she quickly grabbed her white blazer, putting it on so her boss wouldn't ogle her. She had nothing against him, he was married, but he was a typical male and once in awhile he would ogle. She never went up to him and told him to stop. She knew he wouldn't do anything to her, besides she had a brother in the army and her father was a retired police officer. If he were to try something, he probably wouldn't have a career left.

Katherine quickly sat her desk and tried to turn on her computer but it wouldn't compute. Others tried the same thing, but no luck. She cursed and slammed her hand against the tower.

"Katherine!" her boss bombed as he walked out of his office. "Don't slam company equipment."

"So what are we to do?" she asked. "How am I going to get my story done?"

"Listen up people," the boss yelled over the newsroom, getting everyone's attention from either cursing or about to hit something. "We're in a world wide communications black out. It happened in the middle of the night. Or at least that is what I believe. We must do things the old fashioned way. Break out the typewriters and type your stories. We'll have to manually print out the newspaper. So let's get to it. Katherine, you get out there and find as much information as you can about this black out."

"What about my story?"

"Save it for another day. This is more important. Now get moving."

"Yes, sir," she mockingly saluted. She quickly turned away and walked to the elevators, making her way towards the underground garage. Just before the elevator doors closed, she could hear groans and moans about having to do things the hard way.

When she got to the underground garage, she saw the night security guards, chatting with the day ones. The six guards notice Katherine's approach.

"Miss Lennox," one of them asked. "What is going on? I just saw you a few moments ago and you were bragging about a your story that needs to get done today."

"A world wide communications black out. Apparently the virus the military began to advertise yesterday has finally taken affect."

"Damn," one of the daytime guards said. "Where are you off to?"

"To find out what more information I can get."

"Well Lois Lane then better get going then," a night guard said.

"Oh yes," Katherine whipped her hair around. "Where's Superman when I need him?"

The security officers chuckled. She walked away, making her way towards her car to hopefully find some answers.

* * *

Explosions were everywhere as Katherine ran. Giant robots were fighting in the middle of the city. Dirt smudges smeared across her face and her nice shinny hair was now flat and dull. Long ago she lost her blazer when the firefight began. She had tried her best to run from the robots but she couldn't make it. She had tripped over fallen debris from a building. As she tried to get up, a sudden blast of weapons fire, fired in her direction. She ducked to the ground just as a GMC Topkick truck, driving at top speed was heading in her direction.

But to her surprise the GMC, in mid drive, suddenly started to change as weapons fire came at it. It was dodging the fire. When it was done changing, she noticed it was another giant robot. It jumped into the air and somersaulted over her. She began to scream as she thought she was going to be crushed. She was too petrified to move.

The sound of her scream was cut off as it moved over her. It got on the other side of her and she was able to get a good look at his face. She barely heard the words that were said by the robot.

"Run!" It said.

She almost fainted but she saw that it attacked the other giant robot that was firing. Knowing if she didn't move, she would be killed, it was able to motivate her scramble to her feet and run. She made her way to an alleyway and hid. Folding her legs straight up to her face, hot tears streamed down her dirty face. She was crying over seeing people on the street, dead and crying over the fact that her life had flashed before her eyes and was still alive.

After what seemed like forever, the battle cries halted. No more weapons fire. No more crashing into buildings. It was completely silent expect for some faint cries from the citizens. Everything just seemed to stop like turning off a movie. But this was no movie this was real.

Wanting to get away from the nightmare, Katherine slowly made her way out of her hiding spot and into the street. To her horror, building debris and dead bodies scattered all over the place. Not too far where she stood, three giant robots were left standing. Another one was strapped to a tow truck and two teenagers were standing beside it. The tallest one was holding on to what looked like another robot but it was in two pieces.

As she looked around, she saw some military officers. In the middle of the officers and to her surprise she saw her brother, Captain Lennox. She gasped before shouting her brother's name. "Will!"

Captain Lennox turned to the sound and to his surprising eyes; a woman was slowly making her way towards him. It didn't take him long to recognize that it was his sister. He quickly sighed in relief as he dropped his gun and ran to her. Just as he pulled her into an embrace, her legs gave out. She was safe his little sister was safe.

"You're safe, I'm so glad," he whispered. "I was afraid you were in a rubble."

She began to cry with relief. "No, I was sent out of find out why the world wide black out."

"Good."

She pulled away with fear in her eyes. Her eyes showed the question.

"Part of your newspaper was destroyed. I don't know if there were casualties."

"I have to go to them." She tried to get strength into her legs and pull away, but he wouldn't let her go.

"It's too dangerous, right now. Let the military handle it. Besides what you have witnessed, other media will be on your backside and right now, we don't know what to say about what happened?

"Just that some GIANT robots just tore across this city like a tidal wave!"

"Katherine," Captain Lennox rushed out. She needed to understand what was going on. She could not get the story printed out of what really happened. He grasped her hand and began to pull her towards the giant robots. "If you allow me, I will introduce you to the robots, the good guys."

"Are you telling me, there were bad guys?"

Lennox nodded. "I want you to meet some friends." When he was close enough to the robots, his hands wrapped around her waist so she wouldn't bolt.

"Everyone," Lennox began. "Meet my sister, Katherine. Katherine these guys are known as Transformers."

Katherine began to tremble as she noticed all eyes were on her. She carefully looked at each one. When she came to Ironhide, her eyes widened. She recognized the face. She trembled more as she pointed a finger towards him. "That…I met."

Optimus looked up from the girl to his weapons specialist. He had a questionable gaze.

Ironhide looked at his leader. "One of the Decepticons was attacking, while I was still in my alt mode. I just happened to transform and she was crouched on the ground. I blocked the path of the missiles from firing upon her. Jazz then attacked him."

Optimus nodded. "Well Katherine," he began. "My name is Optimus Prime and these are my men. Ironhide, which you already met, Ratchet my medic and there on the toe truck is Bumblebee."

Katherine looked at the robot strapped to the truck. She opened her mouth to ask why he was there. But she noticed he had no legs.

"This is going to be one hell of a story."

Lennox quickly turned to his sister. "No! You cannot print anything in the papers about this. Nothing!"

"But William," she protested. She forced herself away from her brother. "I'm a reporter. That's what I do."

"Look, if you print anything that has happened here, other forces will come and attack."

"I have to get the story. If I don't, some other paper will."

"I don't mean to interrupt," Optimus intervened. He knelt down to be more eye level to the two humans. "Your brother is correct. Nothing here can be publicized. A few of our enemies are still here. They fled the city, that I'm sure. If anything here gets out, we'll end up being tortured and the Decepticons then will get involved. I cannot and will not let that happen. Bumblebee already has been subjected to it."

Sam walked up to the woman. "Trust me," he said. "My friend was treated as a lab rat. Not to mention Megatron was frozen and a secret government agency was studying him. "This…" he swung his arms around, indicating the city. "May not have happened if the secret government was more opened. The Autobots could have prevented this destruction."

"Then what do I tell me readers?" she asked.

"The military probably will come up with a cover story," Captain Lennox said. In the distance, sirens were heard, coming closer. He turned back to Optimus. "You guys better split, the police, ambulance and fire trucks are coming."

Lennox jumped back as all three Autobots quickly transformed.

Sam looked at Optimus, in vehicle mode. "Mikaela and I will take up the rear with Bumblebee. We just need to brace his legs so they don't scratch anymore of the ground."

"Be quick. We'll meet you just on the outskirts of the city."

"Wait," Lennox said just as they were about to pull out. "Take my sister. Where she's a reporter, the police will ask her a lot of questions. Questions, she cannot answer."

"Ironhide," Optimus commanded. "Take the woman."

"Yes, sir." The door to the GMC truck quickly swung open.

To shocked from their transformation, to say anything, Katherine moved away from her brother and slowly climbed in. She was not impressed that she had to leave but the tallest robot said that she couldn't print anything, so she might as well head out and she wanted out of the city anyway. She almost jumped in fright as the truck sped off down the street.

The three Autobots quickly made their way down a street, disappearing into the crowds of vehicles still trying to flee the scene. In about 10 minutes, Ironhide noticed the toe truck coming up behind him. He was taking the rear. He quickly slowed down, giving the toe truck time to catch up and allowed them to move ahead.

As they began to near the end of the city, a man suddenly appeared in Ironhide's driver seat. Again Katherine jumped.

"It's only a hologram," Ironhide said. "This way, we can mislead your authorities."

The sound came from all around her but the hologram did not move. She cautiously moved her hand and waved at the hologram. She jumped as her hand moved through the hologram. Katherine quickly huddled herself against the door. A clicking noise distracted her and she noticed the doors had just locked. She looked up with surprise.

"It's for your protection," he sighed. He was getting vastly annoyed at the woman. Luckily he didn't have to watch the woman. Yes, he could feel her and sense her trembling but he had to concentrate on the road. He couldn't watch the woman and the road at the same time. Normally he could but he had much concentration on the hologram to keep it from flickering. He hadn't mastered the hologram.

When the Autobots got to the edge of the city, they stopped, but remained in vehicle mode. Ironhide unlocked his doors and Katherine was quick to get out. She needed to breath. Sam and Mikaela were quick to her side.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked.

She looked at the boy. "I don't know. I mean I was just driving in a car that can drive itself and a hologram appeared in the driver's seat."

Mikaela felt sympathy for the woman. "I know how you feel. When Sam and I met Bumblebee, it wasn't on the best terms. I was freaked but quickly got over it. See Bumblebee first appeared as an old 1977 Camaro, but soon changed after a quick comment from me, and now he's a 2008 Camaro. It soon became apparent for me to change my perspective on him and we didn't even know his name yet. Soon we met the rest of the Autobots."

Katherine looked up suddenly. "Where are we?"

"We're just outside the city?" Optimus answered. "Why do you ask?"

Katherine's eyes widened suddenly. "My boyfriend works for a road construction and he's supposed to be working." She suddenly ran off, taking note she was in the area where his crew was working. She ignored the two teens as they yelled her name.

"Stop her!" Ironhide yelled.

"Ironhide get her!" Optimus commanded. "Autobots move!"

Ironhide couldn't move until the others were able to make a path for him. He revved his engine, chasing after her. It didn't take him long to catch up to her. But he had to pull himself off the road as she stood in the middle of it. Transforming, preventing himself from ramming into the ditch, he took a quick survey of the scenery around him. He then made his way towards her and was about to ask what was her problem but stopped.

To his surprising optics, a construction crew were scattered all over and it was not a pretty sight. Scorched bodies were everywhere with some draped over the equipment while others laid face down in fresh new asphalt. Tears fell from Katherine's eyes as she scanned the area for any life. Her eyes fell on one person and with a gasp she ran over to that one person and started to sob uncontrollably.

"All dead," Ironhide mumbled as he watched Katherine run off again. He knew she wasn't going to go far and sensed no sign of danger so he allowed her to go. The other Autobots soon came up behind Ironhide and they were just as shocked.

"My god," Sam whispered as he and Mikaela got out of the toe truck just as the other Autobots transformed, walking over to Ironhide.

"From the looks of it," Optimus began sadly. "This is the work of the Decepticons just after we reached the city."

Mikaela looked up to the leader. "I don't understand. Why would they attack here? We arrived from the other side."

Ratchet knelt to the teen as Ironhide carefully made his way around the sea of bodies to Katherine. "Either the Decepticons changed their tactic, which is pretty often, or Starscream did this himself."

"What is Ironhide doing?" Bumblebee asked. Though he had been grateful that he was able to speak again, he wished he couldn't right now.

"It would seem the young woman he saved," Optimus answered. "Has found someone in amongst this mess."

"Optimus," Sam looked up. "We need to get out of here. The local authorities will probably be here soon. They may already know about this destruction."

Optimus looked down to the boy. "Sam, we need to give the woman some time to herself. Much has happened to her today." An idea suddenly had come to mind. "Ironhide?" he called.

Ironhide stopped and carefully turned, indicating he had his leader's attention.

"We shall keep going. Meet up with us as soon as you can. The local Authorities will be here soon."

"Understood sir," he answered. He gave his leader a quick salute before he saw his teammates transform and leave. The two teens climbed into the tow truck and left as well. Now that it was him and the woman if would be easier, or at least that is what Ironhide thought.

When he finally got to the woman, she was draped over a fallen man, crying hysterically. She didn't care that blood was smearing into her clothes or even on her skin.

Ironhide noticed a piece of heavy equipment pinned the man to the ground. He scanned the man, Katherine cried over, and was surprised to find how bad the body was disgruntled. The man's right hand was twisted, pointing the opposite way. His legs were crushed under the heavy machinery, which was a hot roller for asphalt. His neck was broken in two places. A sharp object was sticking out of his chest, just below the human heart with blood seeping out.

Ironhide realized the object had struck a lung. Thanks to the World Wide Wed, he learnt humans had two lungs and if one is puncture, it is very had to breath. What surprised him more was he was still breathing, barely and he was trying to speak but the words could barely be made out.

"Katherine," the man barely whispered.

She lifted her head. "Charles?" she wept

"I love…you…" he looked above Katherine and saw the giant robot.

Ironhide looked down at the man, surprised the dying man's eyes didn't even flinch.

"Take…care…of…"

His eyes rolled to the back of his head and closed for the final time. Katherine screamed, crying even more hysterically. The man just said his final words.

Ironhide cautiously knelt down beside the woman but something caught his attention. His optics zoomed in on the thing that was covered in blood. It only took him a moment to realize it was a tattoo on his left shoulder. His optics then widened. The tattoo was the Autobot signet.

Ignoring the woman for the moment, he scanned around and on one of the machinery not too badly damaged, he could see the name of the construction crew. Opening his browser, he began a search of the company. He searched around and found files on every employee. The search stopped when the name Charles came up. That was the name Katherine said to the man.

Taking the one file, he searched up everything that he could find on Charles. He had to go deep into the system before finding a top-secret file on Charles. Only needing seconds to hack in, which would take a normal person days if not weeks to hack into, Ironhide found the man was found by the military as an infant in what looked to like an incubator with a symbol on his left shoulder. The military had sent the infant to a local family who was raised as one of their own children. No one ever questioned his unusual marking.

Knowing he now needed to speak with Optimus, but had to do it when Katherine wasn't around. At the thought of Katherine, his attention was brought back to the sobbing woman; he carefully placed a finger against her back. His finger lightly rubbed her back. He opened his browser once again and began to search for ways to calm the woman down. He came across a website able to download music. He carefully picked some music that was said to help people when they were stressed. When the music was downloaded, it began to softly play from his radio.

As soothing instrumental music filled her ears, Katherine slowly realized the music was coming from somewhere above her. She was all worn out from crying. Her sobs turned to sniffles but the tears still continued to fall. Her voice was completely lost from crying.

"I know this hurts," Ironhide started, attentively. "I lost someone I loved too. Her name was Chromia. I lost her to the Decepticons."

Katherine wanted to say something but she didn't have the voice. She continued to silently sob over her lost boyfriend, no longer able to scream in hysterics, as Ironhide continued to gently rub her back. How he was able to it, she didn't know.

"I also lost someone today that was a dear friend too. You saw him being held by Optimus. He was known as Jazz and he was the second Lieutenant. He lost his life fighting Megatron."

In the distance, Ironhide could hear sirens. He knew he had to move and fast. "I don't want to rush you. But we need to get out of here. I can't be seen."

Katherine would not move and it frustrated the Autobot as the sirens drew closer. He sighed angrily before transforming. He could have easily picked her up himself, forcing her away, but he really didn't want to hear any more screams. She was being too stubborn. At least the authorities will be able to make her move.

"Good god," Ironhide heard someone say. He noted through his mirrors, watching as a medical team quickly came on to the scene there was also another group. He read the letters on their vests saying 'CSI'. He had no idea what the letters meant.

"Excuse me, miss."

Ironhide noticed he was wearing a police uniform.

She slowly raised her head and glared at the man.

"Any idea what happened here?"

"The same thing that happened in the city?" she whispered hoarsely.

Ironhide looked and saw Captain Lennox stepping out of a vehicle.

The cop looked at the military officer. "This is a massacre."

"That I will agree with." Lennox looked very saddened but he had to be an officer first before allowing his grief to come out. He was so glad he did not live anywhere near here. It made him grateful he lived in the country.

Another cop came up behind Katherine and pulled her off the dead man. Finding her vocals, she began to scream and struggle. She worked on trying to free her arms from the man holding her, as her legs flung out wildly, trying to break free.

"He's dead," the cop yelled. "We have to secure the scene."

"Charles! Charles!" she continued to scream.

Seeing this, Captain Lennox moved swiftly and pulled Katherine to him. She still continued to scream and struggle. She yanked her arms free, flaying them out trying to reach the body. No one noticed as the Topkick's passenger door opened, allowing Lennox to put his sister in. He barely got her in, before the door slammed shut and locked. She tried to push the door open but to no avail. Lennox moved towards one of his officers for a moment and then went back over to the Topkick, getting in the driver's seat. The engine revved and carefully the vehicle made its way away from the scene.

Once Ironhide was far enough away, he gunned it to meet up with the others. He was getting really annoyed at the woman who would not stop screaming and trying to get out. Even Lennox was annoyed but he did nothing to stop her. He just covered his ear. Eventually Katherine's screams quieted it down.

Lennox turned to his sister to say something but noticed she was asleep. He sighed in defeat. He looked back at the road. "What happened?"

"We stopped, once getting out of the city. She ran off and I followed only to be stopped by the Decepticons handy work. She must have known the man that she hunched over. Who was he?"

"He was her boyfriend. They had been living together for the past three years. She met him 10 years ago when she was in university."

"Well that explains why she resisted to leave."

"Where are you the others?"

"Knowing your local law enforcement would arrive, Optimus left me with her to later catch up."

"Where are you to meet up with them?"

"Optimus will send me the coordinates. All he wants to do right now is get away from prying eyes."

"I can't blame him," Lennox said. "She'll probably sleep most of the way there."

"What was it that she called you?"

"William but she has always called me Will. I told my teammates to contact me when we are to be debriefed. In the meantime, I'm going to see to the well being of my sister. She has lost much today."

The rest of the drive was silent as Ironhide drove towards the setting of the sun. He had a long drive ahead of him and he wasn't going to stop unless he had to. He wanted to be with his other comrades before his female passenger woke. He didn't want to deal with another screaming fit as his audio receptors could be damaged and he didn't want to be stuck in the infirmary any more than he had to.

He was annoyed at the woman, but he felt sorry for her. Her loss reminded him of the day he lost his mate, Chromia. It had happened before Megatron left to chase after the All Spark. Of course Megatron was the one who ordered the hit to be done in the first place and it was someone else who took her life, but it might as well have been Megatron who pulled the trigger.

His thoughts were interrupted when the passenger seat jolted. The woman was in discomfort and she was slightly shaking. Slowly, he tilted the seat downward so she wasn't sleeping sitting up. Lennox grabbed his backpack that he thrown in the back seat, which Ironhide did not notice. He pulled it opened and pulled out a small blanket and draped it over Katherine. He sat back in his seat and relaxed; waiting for nightfall to hit so he could sleep. There was nothing more he could do. The crisis was over and now he could take a moment to grieve over his comrades who died in Qatar and now in Mission City.


	2. Guardianship

**Twist of Fate  
**Chapter 2 – Guardianship

The Autobots continued driving until they reached Sam and Mikaela's hometown, Tranquility. There they came upon an old junkyard where they could take refuge. Deep within was safe enough for the Autobots and wouldn't have to stay in their alt mode. Once stating it was refuge for the Autobots, Ratchet went searching around and found a large old building with its roof still intact, but it had seen better days. The building was quickly turned into a makeshift infirmary.

With what was in the junkyard, it was able to provide the parts needed for Ratchet to do the repairs needed on the Autobots but still couldn't do anything for Jazz. He didn't have the equipment to even try. Jazz was placed into a rather large crate on the hopes to one day repair and get him back online. The parts that would work were placed in another crate beside Jazz. Getting Ironhide and Optimus' minor injuries were going to be no problem, trying to reattach Bumblebee's legs, that was going to be tough.

In another section of the junkyard, the teens found an old sleeping shack. To Mikaela's amazement, the shack was still in good condition. She inspected the room and noticed four beds. Two were against one wall and two against the opposite. There were two doors, one, obviously led outside and the other was a working bathroom.

When Ironhide made it to the junkyard, Captain Lennox was radioed that he was needed as soon as possible back in Mission City. Lennox asked for a chopper to come and get him. With Katherine still sleeping, Lennox gently pulled his sister out of the truck and made his way to the shack. As soon as Katherine was gone, Ironhide transformed and allowed Ratchet to work on him first.

Katherine did wake for a short time only to learn her brother had to leave again. She was too distraught to do anything else other than turn away from everyone, attempting to go back to sleep. With her brother being in the army, he had a job that took presidency over family.

Just as soon as Optimus and Ironhide were repaired, Ratchet then worked on himself before attempting to reattached Bumblebee's legs. With the severity of the damage the young robot sustained, he wasn't going to be the same Camero as before, he was going to have some adjustments. While Bumblebee was being fixed, Ironhide offered to take the teens home so they could get some supplies. Sam knew his parents were released from Sector Seven custody, but it would take them a few days to be home.

When they returned to the junkyard, Ironhide took them right to the shack. Katherine was still sleeping, so quietly they removed the fourth bed and placed the food in the corner. When everything was settled they decided to let the Autobots know they were going to turn in, they were exhausted. All the action from the past 48 hours had finally caught up with them. Before going to sleep they placed one of the extra blankets on Katherine.

Two days went by since Mission City and Katherine wasn't talking to anyone. Immediately after she woke, she kept quiet. She barely ate and that was starting to worry Optimus. Sam and Mikaela had tried to get her to eat but she wouldn't and when she did it was very little, which was when no one was looking. Whenever one of the Autobots would try to approach her, she would just turn away and walk to another spot in the junkyard. She wouldn't even shower or change into something that Mikaela brought with her.

"This is getting too much," Ironhide said a little too loudly for everyone to hear, especially for her who was nearby, listening. "I mean, here we are laying low, wanting everything to calm down, which I don't mind, but she won't let us help her."

"Ironhide," Optimus hissed. "She has lost a great deal."

"And like we haven't. With all do respect sir, we fought the Decepticons for countless years and we have lost much. We've lost friends, comrades and even mates. We've even lost our home planet, which is now a waste land."

"Don't talk about me, like I'm not in not here."

Everyone stopped, turning to the woman. It was the first time she spoke since the day of Mission City and finding her boyfriend, dying in her arms. To Optimus' relief, at least it was a start.

"You want to know why I'm feeling like this?" she asked to no one in particular but her eyes were looking at Ironhide. "You say you've lost loved ones before and that you've been fighting for thousands of years…well that's just great but let's put it this way. How did you feel when you lost your first friend, your first comrade, your girlfriend? And don't tell me that you don't remember because I know you do. I've been listening this whole time. I know you have thoughts and feelings like people. The only things that off sets you to being human is obviously your height and the fact you're machines."

She saw Optimus and Ironhide give a blank look. But there was also something else as well. Anguish.

"So next time you go asking me what the hell is wrong with me, think back to the first time you felt like that." She glared at all the Autobots before turning on her heel and leaving, heading back to the sleeping shack.

Everyone was too shocked to say anything for the first several minutes after she left. Optimus was the first to respond.

"She is right," he agreed. He looked at Ironhide. "How did you feel when Chromia lost her life?"

"Furious," he answered after a few moments to think. "And I made the Decepticon who pulled the trigger, taking her life pay. He was in the repair bay for years after that."

"Yes, but she can't do that. She can't make Starscream pay for his repulsive attack. The only thing she can do is to mourn and then go on with her life like the rest of us. And in most of our cases when we've lost comrades in arms, we've never had the chance to mourn. We all know what we are fighting for. War leads to death."

"Mikeala," Sam interrupted. "Perhaps you could talk to her."

Sam had just returned with Bumblebee a short time ago after learning his parents were home. That was quite the adventure for the male teen. His parents knew everything he now knew, even about his car, Bumblebee. But while explaining to his parents everything, they were visited by the military and were sworn to secrecy on the matter. If they were to breach the contract, they would be sent to prison.

Mikaela snorted. "I have tried and she won't even acknowledge me. I'm afraid the only person who could help her is her brother but he's tending to military affairs."

"Speaking of meetings," Ratchet said. "Isn't there going to be something on the news today about the attack. The military did say they would come up with something."

"Indeed," Optimus agreed. "I'll patch into the frequency of the television network so we may hear what the report is about."

Everyone waited as Optimus patched into the right frequency it didn't take long before a news report was being radioed through Optimus's radio.

"We are sorry to interrupt your currently scheduled program. Three days ago, the whole planet had lost communications. The reasons to that are still unknown but two nights ago Mission City was ravished by what people were calling as giant robots. Many lives were lost and buildings were destroyed. The government has assured what happened was nothing more but an isolated incident. It was a top-secret military operation that malfunctioned. The military and government are willing to pay for any damages and help with the mourning families. The Secretary of Defence would like to say a few words."

A few moments of silence went by before another man was heard.

"The Giant robots that have been witnessed were nothing more than military officers going against their orders. They built these robots to switch the blame off themselves. The officers that were involved have been placed under arrest for court marshal. The entire city has been evacuated for repairs. All civilians have been given alternate homes and new jobs provided to all of them. For those who lost loved ones and friends in the attack, there will be a large public memorial service for them as well as for those who wish a more private service, services will be paid for. Thank you."

"That is such bull shit!"

Optimus disabled his connection as he turned his attention on the woman who came back. He guessed that she decided to take a walk instead of going back to the sleeping shack.

"The military covering up what those enemies of yours had done. Every time we've ever had something go wrong, the army steps in and says it's something they were testing. Either it's them or it's the government. Many people are beginning to ignore the excuses."

Sam walked over to the woman. "We're not saying that you can't be angry for what has happened but you must realize that the Autobots…"

"Can be just as dangerous as the ones who killed Charles."

"I've had quite enough of this," Ironhide hissed. Before Optimus could make the command, Ironhide had his guns out, aiming down at the woman. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't end your life and then you can be with your 'Charles'."

"Ironhide!" Optimus snapped. He was angry with his weapons specialist for threatening the woman. But he did have to marvel that the woman stopped her ranting and coward in fear. "Leave and go and cool yourself off."

Ironhide was about to protest But Optimus saw it. He glared, and then barked. "Now!"

Sam flinched at the tone Optimus used. The last time he had that tone it was when Sector 7 kidnapped him and Mikaela and took his parents to where ever they took them. The Autobots went and came to their rescue but Bumblebee was taken hostage.

Katherine watched as the robot who saved her life stormed away. She didn't know what to say. She knew she was being a bitch and treating the robots who saved her with disrespect but how does one person react when almost everyone around her died during an attack that the government is covering up like they always did.

Katherine's attention was brought back to the robots as the tallest bent to her level. "I do know how you feel. I remember the first time I was in battle and I lost my mate. Mind you she was rebuilt into another Transformer. You could also say that I died. My former body was beyond repair. I was rebuilt to what I am now. When I left Cybertron, my mate was still alive. I do not know if she still is but it is something I can't think about. My men need me as do you humans who need protection."

Katherine looked into Optimus' optics and she could feel his sadness reflecting from the blue orbs. She lowered her head, now feeling bad from blowing up like she did. "I'm sorry," she answered softly. "My emotions are in turmoil."

"And it's very understandable. Why don't you go back to your bed and allow this time to grieve? Your brother should be back in the morning."

Katherine nodded in agreement and turned away, taking her time to walk to the back where the shack was located. When she was gone, Optimus gave a heavy sigh and turned, heading in the opposite direction. Sam and Mikaela weren't sure what to think or say. They saw their new friend get yelled at by his leader, something they never seen before.

When Optimus was out of earshot of everyone else, he saw Ironhide standing as if he was guarding the junkyard.

"Optimus," he said. "I don't know what happened to me back there. I'm sorry." He knew his leader came up behind him. The great leader's presence was detected before the tallest Autobot got too close. Optimus Prime was only bot that could…would attempt to see him when he was pissed off.

"Why?" That question had so much power to it. It could just mean one or several questions.

"May I speak freely sir?" He turned to his leader.

Optimus nodded.

"Optimus, I feel like she has no regard for us. We… saved her life…I saved her life and all she can do is scream and yell at us for destroying her city."

"She is grieving."

"But that doesn't make it right for her to attack us like that. She should be more grateful that the whole damn city wasn't destroyed. I guess you can say I lost it. I'm tired of listening to her whine and bitch."

Optimus raised a robotic eyebrow. "You've been learning more of the human colourful metaphors."

"Well listening to her and to her brother, one can pick up such things. I thought she was going to blow my audio receptors when we finally got away from the massacre scene. She wouldn't stop screaming. The only that shut her up was her screaming herself to exhaustion."

"So you became angry because from her screaming?"

Ironhide lowered his head. "I know it's not a good excuse but you must understand that she was in no danger. You already made it explicitly known that we are not to harm the humans. I just wanted to scare her…to shut her up."

"Well you did accomplish that. She did calm down and quite quickly I might add. Lennox contacted me a short time ago and told me he's on his way back. A couple of his men are bringing him here. You have been appointed to take Lennox and his sister back to his home. Once getting there, you will not be leaving unless I need you."

Ironhide raised his head. "Sir?"

"Ironhide you will have to get used to her whining and bitching because you have been appointed as her guardian."

"What! But Sir…" This was a surprise.

"This isn't open for debate. What you did is wrong. I listened and understood why but that doesn't mean you get off lightly."

"You know she won't like it."

"It wasn't up to her. It was Captain Lennox who requested you."

"Captain Lennox? He barely knows me."

"I would presume that's it because of his sister. You saved her."

Ironhide sighed. "When will he be arriving?"

"At first light. I already told Katherine to get some rest; I'm now asking you to do the same. We all need rest right now."

Ironhide started walking back towards the back of the junkyard. As he past Optimus, Optimus placed a hand on his shoulder and walked with him.

"Who will be telling her that I'm going to be her guardian?"

"Her brother when he gets here."

* * *

Katherine woke early. Upon exiting into the dawning light, she marvelled at how the sky was quickly turning from a darker blue to light, indicating the sun was about to peer over the horizon. She wouldn't be able to see the horizon because of the junk piles of old equipment. As she walked way from the shack the sky continued to get brighter. She soon came upon Optimus as he was silently waiting. But what was he waiting for?

Katherine slightly cleared her throat, getting the giant robot's attention. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

Optimus looked down at the woman. She was still wearing the blood stained dress. He couldn't even tell what color the dress was from all the dirt and blood. The bottom of the dress had tares. Her swollen eyes indicated that she didn't sleep well and from all her crying didn't help well either. He felt sympathy for the woman.

"No, you're not. Listen, I spoke with Ironhide last night. He is sorry for scaring you."

"I'm sure he is," she said, slightly rude. "You said my brother is coming."

"He should be here soon." He stopped for a moment and then looked at the woman again. "I believe he's just arrived."

No sooner said, three military officers walked around a corner wearing formal attire. It was the first time she saw her brother wearing formal attire in a very long time.

"Oh, good," Lennox spoke. "You're awake. Why don't you go and get freshened up. I was told there is a working bathroom facility."

Katherine looked at herself. She could see Charles' blood all over her and the dress he had bought for her was completely ruined. She looked back at her brother before nodding her consent.

The two men, who came with Lennox walked over to Katherine and handed her two duffle bags. One was full of her clothing that wasn't damage. But how was that possible? Wasn't her apartment in rubble?

"Will," she said. "These are my clothes."

Lennox quickly noticed the question she was about to ask. "Yesterday we were inspecting the damages and we came across your apartment complex. Surprisingly enough only the top of the building was destroyed. You were living on the second floor. From the fifth floor and up was destroyed. We've enforced the building and have evacuated everyone currently still living. Even your cat made it through the ordeal."

Tears began to form as a faint smile appeared on her face. Her cat was ok. She had never thought of her cat since this all began. She quickly turned away, making her way to the shack so she could get cleaned up. She was hoping her brother was going to be taking her away from the place. She knew the Autobots were the good guys but she needed to get away from the ones who caused all the damage. She couldn't blame them personally.

"Optimus," Ironhide said as he around another corner. He sounded groggy. "What's going on?"

Optimus turned to his weapons specialist. "Captain Lennox has arrived and he's convinced Katherine to get cleaned up."

"I hope you're not making this place your place to stay," Lennox said. He turned to his two men and they walked away towards where they came.

"No," Optimus answered. "We have been waiting for you to return. Bumblebee is going with Sam and Mikaela. I haven't yet figured where Ratchet and myself are going and Ironhide is going with you. For now, until things calm down, we're going to separate."

Ironhide perked up when he heard a noise. "What is that?" He brought out his guns.

Lennox turned as one of his comrades brought some more of Katherine's things over. In his hands there was a small brown and white fluff ball. He handed the fur ball to Lennox and then saluted.

"Sir," he said. "The admiral will put the rest of your sister's belongings in a safe storage bay. These are the things you asked for."

Lennox saluted back. "Thank you, Lieutenant. Remind me to ass kiss the admiral the next time I see him. He's doing something that is way beyond the call of the duty."

The Lieutenant smiled. "I'll do that."

"What is that?" Ironhide repeated when the other officer left still aiming his guns at the furry creature. Optimus came up to him and laid a hand on his arm. One look and Ironhide knew Optimus meant business. In quick action Ironhide lowered his harms, disarming his cannons.

Lennox looked at the Autobot. "This is a cat and she's Katherine's pet. Her name is…"

"Persia!"

Optimus and Ironhide looked behind them and seen a cleaned Katherine running towards her brother. Her wet hair was flowing freely. She quickly grabbed the kitten from her brother's arms and began to pet the thing and rub her ears. A low noise was heard coming from the animal.

Ironhide groaned. "Optimus…"

"Ironhide," he said. "You know your orders."

By this time, Mikaela, Sam, Bumblebee and Ratchet appeared.

"Oh what a cute kitten," Mikaela smiled. "I always wished I could have one. But my father was never home to look after one and I was too young."

Katherine quickly looked up as she heard gears shifting around. She turned to see the Topkick truck in front of her. She turned to her brother.

"I'm taking you to my home to stay for a while. Sarah would love to see you again and I'm sure you'll love my daughter Annabelle. I haven't even seen her yet since she was born. And we're going with Ironhide."

"What?" she jumped. "With him?" She pointed towards him. "No way."

"Katherine Alice Lennox. This is not open for discussion. You are my little sister and you just survived what could have been the end of the world. I have been under orders to have one of these robots as your bodyguard in case the surviving Decepticons come back."

"But why him?" Katherine whined.

"Because he saved your life and I like him, that's why. Now, get in the damn truck. We have a long drive."

Lennox watched as Katherine mumbled under her breath, calling him a jerk as she climbed in the passenger seat. Lennox picked up Katherine's bags and placed them in the truck before getting in. Ironhide quickly revved up his engine and pulled out.

The Autobots knew Katherine was not impressed of her bodyguard, but she did needed one. Captain Lennox's superior was right about the Decepticons. The ones, who did flee the battle, could and probably would return. Where she was a reporter, the Decepticons might go after her and the further she was away from the rest of the Autobots the safer she would be.


	3. Life Matters

**Twist of Fate  
**Chapter 3 – Life Matters

The trip to the small town Captain Lennox lived was quiet, except for the times Katherine would mention a bathroom break. Ironhide was able to sense when the cat was about urine. He would snap a comment about the thing about to do its business in his truck. He would abruptly pull over to the side of the highway to allow Katherine to get out. Luckily for Ironhide the trip was only a days drive. But it was still too long with the creature. He did have to admit the sound the creature was making was comforting. He had even asked what the sound was and when Katherine would not answer, Lennox told him it was called purring and the animal would do that when they were content.

When the trio finally made it to Lennox's home, he asked if Katherine could stay in the truck for a moment longer until he saw his wife. When he was gone, Katherine took a look around. She noticed she was in front of a fair size farmhouse. Behind the house was a vast size property, with an opened field behind. It was hard to see it, but she was able to see a tree line in the distance of the lawn.

Her attention was drawn from seeing what she could of the back yard when she heard her brother's name yelled. She guessed that it was his wife yelling in relief and then crying with joy. A few moments later she saw her brother and his wife come around from the side yard. She also noticed a baby in her brother's arms. Katherine quickly realized that the baby was her niece.

"What is that?" Ironhide asked.

"That is a baby," Katherine smiled. "She's Will's baby girl."

Katherine quickly opened Ironhide's door and stepped out, but left her cat in the truck, much to Ironhide's dismay.

"Sara you remember my sister Katherine?" Katherine could see slight tears still making a track down Sara's face as she answered yes. "Sis, this is my daughter…your niece, Annabelle."

"How could I forget?" Sara replied, wiping her tears of joy. Her husband was alive.

Katherine opened her arms to silently ask if she could hold her niece. Reluctantly, Lennox allowed his sister to hold Annabelle. It also was the first time for Lennox to his see his daughter and he didn't want to release her just yet.

Sara looked up and noticed the Topkick. "Where did that truck come from?"

"It was given to me," Katherine answered without thinking as she jiggled her niece, making the baby giggle.

Lennox cleared his throat. "Honey, would you mind if Katherine stays with us for awhile? She lost her apartment the other day."

"You lived in Mission City? You poor thing," Sara said sadly.

Lennox had to marvel at his wife for catching quickly. It was one of the things he loved about her.

"Yeah, I even lost…"

Lennox quickly jumped into the conversation. "Katherine, why don't you go inside and pick one the spare rooms we have. Upstairs are four rooms to choose from."

"Where do I put Annabelle?"

"Here." Sara moved closer and gently pulled Annabelle away from Katherine. Katherine went back over to Ironhide and pulled her cat out of the truck. For a quick second she thought she heard Ironhide give a sigh of relief when she closed the door again.

As she moved towards the house, she could hear Sara and Lennox speaking. She knew it was about her and why she was there. Not wanting to listen in, she made her way upstairs, not bothering to look around first and picked one of the rooms she noticed was available. Not caring what the room looked like, she grabbed the one that was closest to the stairs. She did notice there were four bedrooms and a bathroom. She set her cat down on the bed and looked out the window. Her window faced the backyard and she was able to get a good look. There was an old barn off to the side and beside a small horse stable. In the pasture, two horses were eating grass and someone was reinforcing the fence.

She heard a knock at the door before her brother entered with her bags. "Nice place, eh?"

"Where did you guys get a place like this?" Katherine asked, stunned to see her brother. "And who is that guy outside working on the fence?"

"The guy outside is Philip, Sara's brother. He comes over everyday to help Sara take care of the horses. See the house belonged to Sara's parents and when they passed away, Sara took over the house. We moved out of our apartment and moved here. I was stationed away, just after learning Sara was pregnant with Annabelle and she got her brother to help her out when she no longer could do it."

"What about the legal papers?"

"The house was already in Sara's name when they passed. I'll let you get settled in. I'm sure you would like to have some alone time. I'll call you when dinner's ready and if you need anything; our room is downstairs, along with Annabelle's. Eventually when Annabelle is older she'll get a room up here."

"I remember at your wedding meeting her family and it's rather large. So I can see why a big house is needed."

Lennox chuckled. "Yeah. In fact you are in the room that was Sara's. Annabelle's was always the nursery and when Sara's youngest brother was born, that was his room until Sarah moved out. Oh and the first chance you get can you show Ironhide the old barn. He can hide in there at night and…do what ever he does…when in private."

"You mean transform and give a chance for his gears and wiring to have a change in position."

"That's it. You were with them for a few days so you would know more what they need than I do. I only met the Autobots the same day as you did."

"Will, what if I don't want to go near him?"

"Katherine, I appointed him as your guardian and you've made Sara believe he's your truck. You have to go near him sometime. Besides you're going to have to go into town and get supplies for your kitty. Does she go outside?"

"No and I want it kept that way."

"I'll make sure to tell Sara not to let the cat outside."

She watched her brother turn and leave, giving her time to adjust.

For an hour, she sat on her new bed, staring at her belongings. She was completely teared out. It wasn't until Persia rubbed herself against the woman's arm Katherine broke out of her thoughts, realizing she needed to get supplies. The kitten had neither food nor a litter box.

Katherine decided to venture outside. Reluctantly she walked over to Ironhide and opened the driver's door. Getting in, she leaned her head on the steering wheel, unknowingly getting Ironhide's attention.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Katherine gasped, looking up. "Shit. I forgot, you can sense things."

"Not only can I sense things, I can also see."

"Whatever," she mumbled. "I need to go into town. I have to get some supplies for Persia."

"You mean for that rodent infestation?"

"Don't call her a rodent infestation," she snapped. "She's an animal that is still a baby."

"That thing tried to use my seats as a scratching post. And when I went to scare it, it began to attack me."

Katherine chuckled.

"What's so amusing?"

"Just imagining Persia playing with you."

"That wasn't playing."

"To a kitten, they will play…attack anything that moves. Even as a cat they do. What makes them do that is beyond me but sometimes it's so funny."

Ironhide revved up his engine and backed out so he could turn and drive towards the nearest town. As much as he didn't like the cat, he had his orders from Prime to guard over Katherine and that meant taking her where she wanted to go.

* * *

As the weeks rolled by, many people who did not live in Mission City began to forget. But the ones who did, they were nowhere near from forgetting. Many lost loved ones and/or lost their homes. Katherine being one of them was getting tired of being pampered. She loved her sister in law, but it was getting too much. Finally, during an evening meal, she had enough. Slamming her fork on the table getting Sara and Will's attention.

"Is something wrong?" Sara asked.

"You're damn straight it is," she snapped. "You two have been tip toeing around me since I got here, treating me like I just lost my family."

Will looked at his sister. "Charles was your family."

"But that isn't the only thing I lost. No one will tell me what happened in the city. Who all died? I'm sure I missed all the funerals, including Charles. I even lost my home. So I would appreciate information when I ask it and just back the fuck off about how am I doing."

Katherine stood from the table and stormed out of the house. She didn't even bother to look over in the corner to Annabelle playing in her playpen. She slammed the front door closed as she walked out onto the porch. She took one look at Ironhide and growled. "And you don't make matters any better."

She quickly turned away from him, storming off the porch, making her way around to the back yard. Ironhide was taken aback by her comment. He wondered what would have made her so angry all of a sudden. Just a little before supper, she was playing with Annabelle outside on the porch.

Not to disturb Lennox's wife, he slowly crept around the back and followed Katherine to the old barn. He noticed the small door off the side was opened. When he left the barn this morning, he made sure nothing was out of place as to not suspect Mrs. Lennox or anyone else who might go in the backyard.

He slowly nudged the big barn door opened and made his way inside. Once in the safety of around the old hay, he transformed. The barn was tall enough to fit his full frame. The hay, however, was an annoyance. If he weren't careful, the hay would get into his circuits and possibly prevent him from transforming. Being dark inside it was hard to see anything. He activated his heat sensors to locate the woman.

It didn't take him long to find her in the loft. He knelt so his chin was level with the loft. He could hear quiet sobs coming from the woman. She was huddled in a corner, knees curled up to her chest with her head resting on her knees.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

Katherine looked up, startled. She didn't think the giant robot could move that quietly. She never even heard the big door creek open or closed.

"Go away," she snapped, hiding her head back on her knees.

"You know I can't do that. Just a little while ago you were playing with your niece and now you're in tears."

"You wouldn't understand…" she slowly lifted her head, rubbing her tears. "…Actually you would understand."

"This is about Mission City?"

"Well what lack of information I've received. I don't know what happened neither to everyone nor about the funerals. I had friends in that city."

"Katherine are you in the barn?"

Ironhide quickly looked by the door. He sighed in relief when he found it was only Captain Lennox. The captain walked through the opened small door. He had a lantern with him. He shone the lantern towards Ironhide.

"Ironhide," he said. "Is my sister in here?"

Without so much as a word, Ironhide pointed towards the corner where Katherine was. Lennox nodded and set the lantern down. He walked over to a ladder and was about to climb up when Ironhide grabbed a hold of him and raised him to the loft.

It was the first time Lennox was picked up by the giant beings and it slightly startled him. When he had his footing on the loft floor, he made his way to his sister.

He placed a gentle hand on her hands as she tried to ignore him. "Katherine. I have been under strict orders to not talk about what happened at Mission City. I want to tell you what you want to know, but I can't."

"I am your sister, for crying out loud. I am not some random victim. I am family."

"I've been trying to tell my superiors about that and they still will not allow it."

"Why don't you go back to your little family and leave me the fuck alone." She got to her feet and jumped out of the loft.

Lennox looked at Ironhide with a sad expression. Ironhide knew the expression meant many things. Lennox was worried for his sister but at the same time hurt by her words. Having enough of her silent treatment towards him, he transformed back into the truck and blocked Katherine's path from getting out.

"Get out of my way," she hissed. She moved to her left and Ironhide only moved forward, preventing her from leaving again.

"Get in," Ironhide said sternly.

"No."

Within seconds, she felt her body being pushed. In the last moment when she thought she was going to hit the side of Ironhide's door, the door swung open and she fell into the truck. She looked up and turned but saw nothing. Lennox was still in the loft, but with an astonished expression. She suddenly felt her arms being pulled. She turned back to see a man pulling her in. When the man got her in, the door slammed shut and locked.

Katherine got over her shock as the man pulled out of the car, shut the drivers door, which also became locked, and opened the big door. Once the door was opened enough, the man disappeared. Katherine gasped. It was Ironhide's hologram that pushed her in the truck and pulled her in. But how could he do that? When she first saw the hologram, she was able to wave her hand through the body. The hologram then appeared in the driver's seat as Ironhide revved his engine and pulled out. Ironhide didn't know where he was going but he knew he had to go somewhere. He set his sights to the setting sun and drove, not really paying attention to where he was going.

Several times, Katherine tried to see if she could hit him, but her hand kept waving through his mid section and upper arms. A few miles down the road, Katherine found her voice. She crossed her arms over her chest. "This is kidnapping."

"At this point in time," he said. "I don't care. You just hurt your brother's feelings back there. Don't you have any regard to anyone else's feelings? You are not the only one suffering."

"Just shove it, will ya."

"What is your problem? One minute you are grateful for the help the next you insult everyone. I thought Gears was bad."

Katherine raised an eyebrow at the name. "Who's Gears?"

"Another Autobot but a miniature one. I haven't seen him in 10 human years though, so I don't know where he is or even if he's still alive."

Katherine leaned her head down as she heard the tone Ironhide used. She suddenly felt sorry and guilty for being such a bitch towards everyone. She tentatively reached her arm over to touch the hologram's arm. Again her hand past through but her palm was touching flesh. Or at least it felt like flesh.

"What the…"

"I haven't perfected the protection yet. Only parts of the body are solid." Not once did the hologram move his eyes from watching the road. With his hands on the wheel, eyes facing the road, he looked like a real person. But all too soon, Katherine noticed the hands tensing up.

"Is something the matter?" Her anger and frustrations were forgotten.

"What is with that car in front of us?" Ironhide sounded alert.

Katherine looked up and gasped. "Oh my god. He's drunk…Oh god there's another car. Ironhide look out!"

Ironhide watched quickly as the car heading towards the drunken car. The car began to swerve away but it was too late. The drunk driver broadside the opposing vehicle. Ironhide snapped the wheel to avoid the crash. He came to a screeching halt, turning himself sideways to avoid the back the drunken car. His hologram disappeared as Katherine threw herself out of the truck. Not realizing at that same moment the door unlocked. She ran towards the two cars, leaving the passenger door opened, which Ironhide closed it.

Since she was closest, Katherine ran over to the drunken to see if he was all right. When she found that only had a nasty bump forming on his head and a cut, no doubt from hitting the steering wheel. Once seeing he would survive, she ran over to the other vehicle. But that driver wasn't in too good of a shape.

Fumbling around in her jeans pocket to see she had her cell phone. When she found it, she called 911. With instructions through the phone, Katherine carefully opened the door and pulled the unconscious woman out of the car. With a gash on the woman's head, blood was slowly making its way out. Not too sure how bad the wound was, Katherine stripped off her blouse, revealing a white tank top underneath, and covered bloody wound.

She braced the woman on her lap and waited for the ambulance and police to show. It seemed like forever but it was only several minutes when the sounds of sirens were approaching from behind her. When they arrived, the medics went straight to assess the woman lying on Katherine's lap. It didn't take them long to stylized the woman, strapping her to a gurney before checking on the man in the other car.

Katherine shaken, stood, wrapping her arms around herself. She felt cold chill go up her spine and it wasn't because of what she was wearing. She was worried about the woman. Her wound looked pretty bad.

"Ma'am," a police officer said, getting her attention. "I need to ask you a few questions."

Katherine turned away from the woman as she placed her in the ambulance. "Ah…yes."

"Can you tell me what you saw?"

She gave Ironhide a quick look before answering. "I had an argument with my brother and decided to cool off. I noticed one car was swerving all over the road. He broadsided another car, the woman, as she came around the corner from the opposite side. I narrowly missed the car in front of me."

"So you witnessed the whole thing?"

"Yes officer."

"Can I get your name?"

"Ah…Katherine. Katherine Lennox."

"Thank you. Ms. Lennox. So you're all right then?"

Katherine looked at herself, seeing blood on herself. "Yes. This blood came from the woman."

"You are very lucky to have been out here."

Katherine couldn't answer as she covered her ears when the ambulance blared its sirens, racing off down the road. When she could no longer hear them, she looked back up to the officer. "Will she be all right?"

"We hope so," he said. "Now if you excuse me, I need to attend to the other driver."

Katherine nodded. She watched as the officer walked over to the other officer who was dealing with the drunk driver. She walked closer to Ironhide and leaned against the front driver's side wheel. She waited another several minutes as she watched the two policemen put the other driver in a cruiser. The one cop, Katherine didn't speak to, looked at her for a moment. He waited until his friend pulled away before walking over to her.

"You know miss," he said. "You don't have to stay here. You are free to go."

"I know. I just need a few minutes to calm my nerves." As she spoke to the officer, she felt the Topkick give a slight shiver or at least that's what it felt like to her.

Two more police cruisers arrived from behind Ironhide with two tow trucks. The police officer walked away and made room for the trucks to get through. Katherine watched as the trucks pulled the two cars up and got them off the road. Before Katherine knew it everyone was gone.

Ironhide reactivated his hologram and placed his solids hands on Katherine's shivering shoulders. "Come on, we should get going. I'm sure your brother will be worried about you." He couldn't help but not like how that one officer looked at Katherine.

Katherine turned her head and looked into he hologram's eyes, noticing the eyes were very focused. She nodded in agreement to leave. Once taking one step towards the door, her legs decided to give out on her. Ironhide's hologram was quick to prevent her from falling. It made sure to have a secure lock with her hands.

Slowly Katherine got into the truck. When the door closed, the hologram disappeared and Ironhide pulled in reverse and headed for home. On the drive back, Katherine looked at her bloody hands.

"I did something that mattered," she muttered.

"What?"

She looked up from her hands and stared at the moving wheel. "I did something that mattered. I saved a life. I've never done that before. I've always reported life saving citizens."

"I'm sure the other driver will get what he deserves. Those two cops weren't very gentle with him."

"I think he was resisting arrest and when you resist an arrest it only gets worse. I hope they throw the book at him."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean. I hope he goes to court and the judge doesn't let him off lightly."

"I see. Why don't you lean back and relax. Your heart rate is quite irregular."

"For someone who is just a weapons specialist, you sure know a lot on medical."

"It's not that. I can sense your heart rate is quite fast and your blood pressure isn't the best either. I can also sense you're light headed."

Not wanting to argue as he was right, she leaned her head back and rested her eyes, trying to get her heart back to normal. When they got home, Katherine, numbly got out of the truck and walked past Will as he rushed towards her. He was waiting on the porch for the two to show back up. When Katherine didn't even acknowledge him, Will felt hurt.

"She's had a rough day," Ironhide answered.

Lennox looked back at the Topkick. "What happened?"

"I was originally going to talk to her in private but witnessed a car accident. Apparently it shook her up. I believe she saved someone's life."

Lennox turned back towards his house. "Will she be ok?"

"Her vital signs say she will. She's a very tough woman. Captain."

Lennox turned back to the truck, letting the Autobot know he had his full attention.

"Why don't you tell her what she needs to know?"

"Like you, I'm under orders. I can not discuss anything about Mission City to anyone."

"But that doesn't mean I can't."

Lennox smiled. "You know I never thought of that. Telling her what she wants to know will pull her more into the depression she's already in."

"Then perhaps you need give her a swift kick in the ass. She can't stay here forever. And I do know you humans need to have some sort job to live."

"I have been thinking a lot about that. Sara is also getting tired of her just moping around."

"She did say she worked for a paper. Perhaps she could get a job in the local town here."

"I'll look into it. Right now I better go see what Katherine is up to."

"I have to report into Prime."

* * *

The next morning, Katherine woke. Going downstairs, she could hear Annabelle in her crib, wanting to do something different, she went in and grabbed her niece before Sara had a chance to. Sara had just entered the room when Katherine pulled the baby up. With a smile, Sara shrugged her shoulders and made her way to the kitchen to start on breakfast. Before long, Will woke to giggles. He walked into the kitchen to find both women feeding his daughter.

He leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen and watched with a smile. The accident Katherine witnessed the night before seemed to brighten her spirits a bit. She looked up from Sara spooning some food to see her brother.

She quickly stood up. "I'm going to head out as soon as breakfast is over."

"Where are you going?" Will asked.

"I'm going to go to the hospital and see the woman I saved. I already called and she's going to be ok. She has a concussion and a very nasty injury."

"Did you want me to go with you?"

"No you stay here and visit with your family. God knows you haven't really visited with them since you got home. I will be back by supper. And I'm sure soon you'll be called away again."

Katherine went back to help feed her niece while breakfast continued to cook. Once breakfast was finished and true to Katherine's words, she was swift to shower and dress. She gave her niece a kiss good bye before rushing out the door to climb into her truck.

"You're energetic today."

"You know I'll be glad where you're no longer my guardian."

"Don't worry, the feeling is mutual. But I have my orders." Katherine placed her hands on the wheel as Ironhide revved his engine and pulled out. "I spoke to Optimus about last night. He was a little surprised a cop came over to you."

"Why would that surprise him?"

"Barricade, one of the Decepticons who fled the battle, was disguised as a police cruiser."

"Oh please. I don't think one of your enemies would help humans out when they don't care about them."

"They would if they're trying to get something or someone."

"But isn't it also possible that your enemies can change their disguise so they wouldn't be caught. I mean Bumblebee changed his form after he met the teens."

"That is true, but we don't take anything for granted. So where the hell are we heading to?"

"The hospital. I'm going to see the woman from the accident yesterday. But before going there, I'm going to stop at a gift shop."

It didn't take Ironhide long to get into town and find the nearest gift shop, much to his dismay. He didn't really like being in the town. He missed being around Sam even if he only knew the teenager for a few days before leaving. Soon enough, he saw Katherine return back with a bag in hand. Putting it on the passenger seat before getting in, Ironhide took that as the idea to leave for the hospital.

Once arriving, Katherine went to get out, grabbing the gift bag but the jerk of it caused an item to fall out. She felt the truck jolt.

"Not again," he grumbled.

Looking to see a small little kitty plushy fell out; she snatched it up, putting it back in the bag. "What is with you and not liking furry creatures? Besides it's isn't real."

"You didn't have one of those things lubricate on your foot!"

"Lubricate?" she looked confused for a moment. "You mean an animal pissed on your foot." She smiled as a fit of giggles filled the air. The giggles quickly turned into a laugh.

"It wasn't funny," he hissed.

"Oh yes it is," she said, still laughing. She tried to best to stifle her giggles. "An animal has to do their business somewhere. Just be lucky it wasn't your tire or a skunk. A skunk places a permanent scent."

"Will you just get going? I don't want to be all day."

Katherine shrugged, giggling as she got out, heading towards the entrance. She made her way to the customer service desk and got the room where the woman was in. When she entered, the woman slowly looked towards the door.

"Who are you?" she asked, weakly.

"You don't know me but I saved your life yesterday when you had your accident. My name is Katherine Lennox."

The woman slightly smiled. "Thank you. I'm Michelle Farborn. I tried to swerve away from the on coming car but…"

"You don't need to explain." Katherine walked in and sat at the nearby chair, near the woman's bed. "I was directly behind the car that hit you."

"I was told a woman, bravely got me out of my car and kept me alive until the medics arrived," she weakly smiled.

"Here, I brought this for you." Katherine opened up the bag to reveal two small stuffed animals. One was a brown kitty and the other was a white puppy. "I hope you like cats and dogs."

"I love them. I have three cats and one dog. Thank you." She watch as Katherine set the plushies on a nearby counter that already had a couple get well cards.

"Did you say your name was Katherine Lennox? You are a reporter from Mission City."

At the name of the city, Katherine felt sudden sadness. "Yeah, but…"

"You are one of the survivors. My husband was in Mission City. He was there for a business conference. He was wounded but lived to tell the tale. I haven't had a chance to see him yet though. The military won't release him from their hospital. I can't even talk to him."

"I'm sure the army are doing everything possible to release the wounded survivors. I lost my apartment and boyfriend to the tragedy. Luckily I wasn't hurt."

"Yes, because perhaps I wouldn't be here right now if you were wounded or worse yet, killed. I'm sorry about your boyfriend."

As the two women began talking about anything and everything, Ironhide was beginning to have his own problems. Not long after Katherine entered the building, three men came up to Ironhide, showing evil grins.

"Poor lady," one of them said. "She left her nice looking truck."

"That lady seemed real hot," another said. "We could wait until she comes out and then follow her home."

"Will you stop thinking with your dick," the third said. "How often does an opportunity come up with a brand spanking new vehicle? And this one looks like a prototype."

Ironhide quickly opened his web browser and looked up what the second man was talking about. It took him several minutes realize the man had evil intentions and they were not too pleasant. What he found disgusted him. How could human males be that disrespectful? He wasn't too fond of the woman but she didn't deserve what the second man was thinking about.

Deciding the men were too disgusting for his taste, he activated his hologram, being sure there was no one else around. The eyes of the hologram widened as the first man produced a knife and aimed it towards the passenger door.

Ironhide's hologram slowly walked around the truck. "Excuse me," it said. "What do you think you're doing?"

The second man looked up to the hologram. "Who the hell are you?"

"The owner of this truck."

"Yeah, right," the first one said. He raised his fist and aimed for Ironhide. Ironhide smirked and caught the on coming fist.

"You are either too stupid to back off or really brave," Ironhide taunted. "I'm voting for stupidity." He was very grateful that he had full function of his hands. His first closed tightly around the man's.

The man started to feel pain as he started to kneel down to his knees. The third guy wasn't going to stand around and watch as his 'leader' being submitted as a loser. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his knife. He jumped forward, aiming his knife to Ironhide's arm that was holding the man.

Ironhide saw the attack coming. He held his concentration and hoped to hell that it would work. Still holding on the man, he kicked the other man. Surprisingly enough, his foot connected with the man's chest. The man fell to the ground. The second man slowly began to back away; he could tell the man before them was a bit strong.

Ironhide thrust his hand away, shoving the first man into the ground. "Now get the hell out of here before I kick your ass!" he hissed.

He watched as the three men hurriedly turned and ran away. They knew he was one man not to deal with. When the three were gone, Ironhide took a look at himself in his passenger mirror. He knew he was taller than Katherine; with her being five foot five. He guessed that he was close to six feet. His very short dark brown hair was slicked back. He was cleaned shaved and had very beautiful blue eyes.

With a wave of his arm over the mirror, the arm went through it. But as he pulled back to touch just above his wrist, he felt it touch the mirror. He smirked at himself as he turned back towards the hospital. Within moments the hologram disappeared as Ironhide continued in what he was doing before the men showed up. He was trying to perfect his hologram. So far he had full use of the feet and hands. He was hoping soon, he could activate his hologram and it would be solid.


	4. Finding Answers

**Life Deals Twisting Changes  
**Chapter 4 – Finding Answers

Not long after falling asleep, dreams began to plague her mind with Mission City. She woke with a start, sitting straight up in her bed; heart pounding as she vividly remembered the dream. Knowing she wasn't going to be able to sleep anymore, Katherine carefully pulled the blankets away from her, not wanting to disturb Persia as the kitten slept at the bottom of the bed. Quietly walking over to her window, she glanced into the night sky, seeing the millions of stars. She rested her head against the window frame as she stared at the stars, trying to relax her mind and tire herself out again so she could go back to sleep.

A movement below her, distracted her star gazing. She looked down noticing Ironhide, still in vehicle mode, heading towards the barn. As she watched him open the door, she thought back to what her brother said about not being able to tell her what she wanted to know. But what about Ironhide? Couldn't he tell her? As far as she knew, the Autobots had no orders to keep Mission City silent. She grabbed a warm bathrobe and walked out of the room, making her way downstairs.

Once downstairs, quietly went to the backdoor and rushed over to the barn. When she entered, she saw Ironhide taking strikes at the air. She realized that he must have been keeping up with his fighting skills. Not wanting to disturb him yet, she quietly climbed the ladder to the loft. When she reached the top, she cleared her throat, indicating that she was there.

Ironhide didn't turn as he gave the air another punch. "I was wondering when you were going to make a noise."

Katherine stood with her mouth gapping open. "How did you know I was in here?"

He stopped in mid swing and turned to the woman. "It doesn't take a genius to known. I was able to sense your body heat as soon as you came close to the door."

"Whatever." Katherine swung her hands. She grabbed a bail of hay and pulled it closer to the edge of the loft.

Seeing that she wasn't going to leave, Ironhide completely turned to her. "So what brings you in here at this late hour?"

"Can't sleep," she stated.

"There's more to it than that. I can tell that you woke to a disturbance."

Katherine turned her head away. "I had a nightmare and I can't get back to sleep. I saw that you were coming in here and I decided to seek some company. Is that wrong? You are my 'guardian'."

"You seemed to want to ask me a question." He ignored her evasive words.

"Very persistent aren't you? I thought perhaps you could give me the information that I'm looking for. Will can't tell me what happened and you are not with the government nor the army…"

"So you think I can tell you what you want to know," he finished. "Will it shut you up?"

Katherine snorted. "At least it will finally settle my nerves."

"What do you want to know?" he asked. He crossed his arms. As he waited, he realized that someone could walk in if they were to realize Katherine wasn't in the house. Deciding to prevent Lennox's wife from seeing him, he raised his hand up as if to say 'wait', stopping her from speaking.

She glared at him but her glare soon changed as he transformed. She peered over the loft to see the Topkick.

"I'm not going to stand around here all night with you looming over that ledge." He opened his driver door and the hologram stepped out. The hologram looked up and stared at her. "If you want to ask me questions, it's best to do it in private. I do not need Captain Lennox or his wife coming out here."

Finally understanding, Katherine stood and looked at a huge pile of hay below her. She slightly grinned. "I haven't done this in a long time. Ironhide is there anything in that pile of hay?"

The hologram looked at the hay before turning back to her. "Just about five feet of hay."

He was about to ask her why but she never gave him the chance as she swung her hands into the air and jumped. A slight squeal of instant rush came out of her as she landed in the middle of the hay pile before pulling herself out. He never even had a chance to stop her before she was in the hay.

"What the hell was that for?" he snapped, the hologram walking over to the edge of the hay pile.

"Lighten up," she giggled. "All kids who play in barns jump into hay piles. Some even sneak onto private property to do it." She walked over to truck, passing the hologram and opened the passenger door. She quickly pulled the straw out of her hair before climbing in.

The hologram walked over to the barn door and opened it. When Ironhide was out, the hologram then closed the door and disappeared. Before long Ironhide was cruising down the road, heading in no place in particular.

"Now, what do you want to ask me?"

"I have many questions and I don't know where to begin."

"Just tell me what you want to know?" he asked impatiently. "I don't have all night."

"My, aren't we snappy," she snapped.

"Look who's talking?"

Katherine crossed her arms in frustration, allowing silence to rein through the vehicle. She leaned her head against the window, deciding on what question to start off with. She knew Ironhide was waiting. Her eyes suddenly saddened. "Charles," she whispered.

Ironhide caught the name quickly and he remembered he was her mate, but died during the Decepticon attack. Swallowing his anger, he decided to speak to her like he used to with Chromia, when she was alive. "How long did you know him?" he asked quietly.

The gentleness in his voice startled her. She was about to retort an answer back but stopped herself as she realized he was talking to her in a civil manner. She didn't think he had gentle side.

"I met him when I first started journalism school. He had just broke up with his girlfriend that he had from high school. Somehow we ended up becoming friends while he was picking up the pieces. Eventually, have no idea when, we realized we loved each other, of course this was at least year after he broke up with his girlfriend.

"At the start, we took it slow getting to know each other well. Going out on dates but eventually even that changed. We were dating for about five years before we moved in together. That was five years ago, right after I graduated out of journalism school."

Ironhide slowed down, pulling into an empty parking lot. The engine and headlights turned off, sending them both into complete darkness and silence. The only light shining through were the parking lot lights. Before pulling into the parking lot, he sense the woman was crying and now was giving her some time to herself as she silently cried. After about a few minutes of silence he activated his hologram and broke the silence.

Katherine slightly jumped out of her memories with Charles as Ironhide's voice came directly beside her. "This is going to turn into an emotional rollacoaster so if you don't mind I would like to get your questions done and over with."

She looked at the hologram as her tears slowed. She nodded and turned away. "When was his funeral?"

Knowing who she was talking about, the hologram faced the windshield, looking out over the parking lot. He realized he entered a small convenience store, just outside of town. "There hasn't been any memorials as of yet for anyone in Mission City. The city is still getting cleaned of the debris and bodies. And to answer a question I know you already have, there has been no media broadcasts about the battle, other than what you've seen on what you call a Television."

Katherine snapped her head back at the hologram, whipping her hair around her face. "Not even the newspapers?"

The hologram shocked his head. "No. Optimus has kept track of any broadcasts and to keep up with what the military are doing."

"How can you do that? Not even the media can do that."

The hologram turned to the woman and smirked. "We're robots. We're able to hack into any computers undetected, unlike your human hackers. Some of them get caught. And the military have a very complicated system. Mind you they have been trying to hack in but with no success. Of course Ratchet is helping in on that to keep the hackers at bay."

"But you can get in." More silence came between the two for a few more minutes. "What happened to my paper?"

Katherine felt the truck jerk as if he were sighing. "That is really what you want to know isn't. You wanted to know about your mate and what happened to your job."

Katherine remained silent for him to continue. The hologram disappeared as Ironhide continued. "Before Demolisher was destroyed, he was the one I saved you from, he struck out against a building. It was the first building he went after when he had reached the city. But he wasn't the only one; Blackout was also part of the terror. The two attacked the building. Everyone inside panicked and tried to get out but it was too late. Another Decepticon decided to barrel right through the building, causing it to crumble."

Katherine held her breath, afraid to know the answer.

"That building was Mission City Times."

Katherine's eyes widened in shock before tears came to her eyes. "NO!" she screamed as heavy sobs broke through the interior of the truck. She lost everyone she cared for, her boss, the day security, friends that teased her about Superman. They were all gone.

Ironhide wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't being as hysterical as the day she saw her boyfriend but that still didn't make Ironhide cringe less with her sobs. He knew she would have started crying and that was the reason he deactivated his hologram. He was going to need all this strength to hold back his nasty comments towards the grieving girl. Plus he was going to need to drive home with the grieving girl.

When her tears started to subside, Ironhide began to get worried. He did a scan to make sure she was ok. He sighed in relief when he only she was beginning to exhaust herself, he revved up the engine and made his way back to the farm. He activated his hologram again and touched her shoulder.

She slowly turned her head towards the hologram. Barely above a whisper she asked. "What about the survivors? I have…was told…by the woman I saved that her husband…who was there for a business trip…survived but the army won't release him."

"They are now being released to their families. The army paid them off to not speak about Mission City to anyone. Why don't you lay down and rest?"

Katherine slightly nodded and took off her seat belt. She laid on the seat, stretching her feet on to Ironhide. If she had noticed, she would have realized her feet were lying on top of the hologram's legs and not through. She soon fell sleep as Ironhide turned on his radio to soft soothing music.

* * *

As the sun rose, both William and Sara were woken to Annabelle playing in her crib. Sara sighed as she grabbed her robe and went to get her daughter. William was going to lay in bed but decided to see how Katherine was doing. He quickly half dressed with a pair of pants on and went to her room. Finding the room empty except for the cat, but the bed was messy he wondered where she was. Needing to know, he went outside to see if Ironhide knew where she was.

He soon got his answer just as he stepped out onto the front porch to see Ironhide sitting directly in front of it. He opened his mouth to speak, but Ironhide never gave him a chance to ask his question.

"She's asleep."

The passenger door slowly opened his door as William approached, revealing the sleeping woman.

"I suppose you told her," he said.

"You have your orders and I have mine. I have been ordered to take care of her and if she asks me questions, I must answer to the best of my ability."

"She's going to be a mess for the next few days. Thanks Ironhide for being there for her."

"Listen I need to speak to Optimus. I'll be away for the next couple days. Tell your wife that I had to taken…think of something."

William nodded. He slightly nudged his sister until she woke. She looked like hell from her puffy eyes. Her eyes blinked, realizing it was morning.

"Will," she moaned. She slowly sat up and started to pull herself out of the truck. Careful in not allowing her bathrobe to open up, she accidentally tripped, falling into her brother. With her falling, she ended up completely out of the truck, allowing Ironhide to close his door.

"Katherine. I must speak to Optimus. I will be gone for a few days. I'll be back." Ironhide quickly revved his engine and pulled out of the driveway. His hologram, still turned on, looked as if he was the one who was pulling out. He never gave Katherine a chance to say anything as he pulled away.

* * *

Ratchet and Bumblebee were in vehicle mode resting looking out over a cliff, showing a valley. On the top of Bumblebee's hood laid Sam and Mikaela and the two was slowly kissing one another enjoying the warm sunlight. Optimus was the only one in normal form, looking out over the vast valley. This was the only place Optimus could really stretch out his gears. He was in the process of creating a coded subspace message to send out to the any Autobot who could get the message when a noise from behind him. He quickly turned, ready to transform when he noticed the familiar GMC Topkick, heading his way. The Topkick stopped just before Optimus and waited. Optimus finished making his message and then had it sent out.

"Ironhide," Optimus said when he was done. "Why are you here? I told you to watch out for Katherine."

Ironhide stopped just in front of his leader and transformed. "This was too important to speak over the radio. I never had a chance to tell you when we were waiting for Captain Lennox to return to take Katherine to his home. But the day we came upon Katherine's mate, I found something on his body that's quite intriguing."

Optimus nodded for Ironhide to continue. He understood when they fled Mission City; they were too busy in trying to hide and help Katherine.

"When he perished, I came across a weird marking on his arm, which is known as a tattoo." By this time, Mikaela and Sam were standing beside Optimus with Bumblebee transformed and standing with them. Ratchet stood on Optimus' other side.

"Sir that tattoo was an Autobot signet."

"Autobot signet?" Optimus repeated. "How would a human have knowledge of faction symbols?"

"I did a search on the man and learnt he was found by the US Army as an infant with the tattoo on his arm. They never questioned the marking. All they did was found him a good home to be raised."

"Interesting," Optimus finally answered. He looked down towards the teens. "You two have any thoughts?"

"I have no idea how someone would get an Autobot signet," Sam answered. "We can do some digging around where the man grew up."

"You do that," Optimus said. "Didn't you say you're now on summer vacation from school?"

"Yup," Mikaela answered. She turned to Bumblebee. "How about a recon mission? I would love to spend the summer doing something other than wondering when the next time we're going to meet up with Trent again."

"Trent?" Ironhide asked.

Ratchet looked back to the weapons specialist. "He was Mikaela's mate when Bumblebee first found Sam. She left him, opening the door for Sam."

Ironhide looked at the Camaro. "Does this Trent need a swift kick in the ass?"

"Ironhide!" Optimus snapped.

Ironhide looked back his leader. "Sorry, sir."

"This new information could have just been radioed." Optimus commented.

"I needed to get away from the woman. Her grieving is beginning to get to me. It's reminding me too much of Chromia. I told her that I'd be back in a couple days. I also wanted to talk with someone else besides her and Captain Lennox."

"You need to find someway to make this work," Optimus sighed. "I fear the remaining Decepticons will go after her."

"What is so special about her? She's just some sort of news woman."

"I fear for her safety. If the remaining Decepticons were to have learned that we took a human survivor into our mists, they will go after her. And what you tell me about her mate, she could be in more danger. If that man is somehow connected to us, which could be the reason why Starscream attacked the construction crew in the first place. They may have information, we don't. Ironhide did you get a name of this man?"

"Yes. His name was Charles Griffin."

Optimus sighed and turned away from his men for a few moments. When he turned back, his face had a set look. "Autobots, we must know everything about this Charles. Where was he raised, his work history."

"I can tell you he was found in Maine but was adopted and moved," Ironhide stated.

Optimus turned to his spy. "Bumblebee. Take the kids and head to Maine. Ratchet, go with Ironhide back to Lennox's home. Speak to the captain about seeing if you can get the right tools that are needed to revive Jazz. The junk yard has the parts that are needed."

"Yes, sir. Jazz's spark wasn't badly damaged. I have been keeping it in stasis."

"Good. I'll remain here and watch over Jazz's body."

"Well before we go, I need to tell my parents," Sam said. "Plus we'll need to pack some bags."

"Sam," Mikaela said. "What are you going to tell your over active parents?"

"Overactive?" Ironhide snorted. "That's an understatement."

"I'll just tell them that we have been asked to help the army. I did tell them that is how I got my new car and they bought it."

"Sam not to insult your parents," Ratchet said. "But I find your family is a little…"

"Out to lunch." Sam answered.

"Out to lunch?" Ironhide asked.

Mikaela chuckled. "It's just an expression. It roughly means they sometimes can be crazy. Do you weird things."

Ironhide nodded, still not quite sure he understood but he had his own problems. Mainly the woman, that he was ordered to protect and now informing his leader, his leader wanted him to protect her even more.

"Well I better get back on the road. At least I can take this time to be alone." He transformed and sped off before his leader could say anything.

Optimus quietly groaned as Ratchet transformed and left to catch up with his friend. Optimus turned to find the kids climbing into Bumblebee before the spy sped off as well. Once the dirt cleared, Optimus looked over the vast valley again. He sighed deeply. He now had a new puzzle on his hands. How did a human could have an Autobot signet? He needed to get answers. His thoughts soon drifted to the one he loved back on Cybertron. He wondered if she was still alive. Hearing Ironhide go on about how annoying his charge was reminded him of when he lost his mate, it brought his hidden sadness for Elita-One.

He turned away from the valley and transformed, making his way back down the dirt road towards civilization. He had to get back to the junkyard to protect Jazz's body.

* * *

As the sun rose for a new day, Katherine quietly got up, not wanting to disturb anyone; she tiptoed out the front door to watch the sunrise. To her surprise, Ironhide was sitting in the driveway as well as a rescue vehicle. With one look at the rescue vehicle, she remembered it was an Autobot. She racked her brain, trying to remember the Autobot was but did remember there were two yellow in color.

On the way to the farm, Ratchet was able to get Ironhide to strike up a conversation and he was able to manage to get the Weapons Specialist to inform him of what he told the woman before leaving to talk to Optimus Prime about the human male who perished during the Decepticon attack.

Before Katherine could walk down from the porch, a man climbed out of the yellow vehicle. He made his way over to the porch. He looked to be late forty's with salt and pepper hair throughout his dark brown hair. He wore a white lab coat over his light brown causal pants and a cream color button up top. He looked like a doctor.

"Hello, Katherine," the man said.

Katherine looked at him for a few more moments before answering. "R…Ra…Ratchet?" Now she understood why he looked like a doctor. Ratchet was the medic.

He nodded. "I'm here to speak with Captain Lennox."

"I'm Captain Lennox."

Katherine turned quickly to see William standing behind her.

"Captain," Ratchet said. "Sorry to have disturbed you, but is there any way I could have a word with you in private."

William looked past the man and saw Ironhide and another vehicle. It then donned on him the man in front of him was an Autobot hologram, Ratchet. Will nodded before climbing down the steps and walked with the holographic Autobot. When they were beside the two vehicles, Ratchet turned to the Captain.

"Captain, I know this is really strange seeing me like this."

"It's not really. I've already seen Ironhide produce a hologram."

"Talking about holograms isn't the reason in coming here," Ironhide slightly snapped.

"Sometimes," Ratchet started. "Ironhide, you can be a pain in the afterburner. Captain Lennox is there any way to get some tools to work on reviving our friend, Jazz. Our temporary location has enough parts to put Jazz back together but I don't have the tools to do it."

"Ummm…I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you. With this holographic body, I should be able to repair Jazz. It'll take longer but I'll manage. I have full use of my hologram. To any citizen, I look and feel like I'm one of them."

"Hey," Ironhide grumbled. "Why is it that you can be solid and I'm not?"

The Ratchet hologram turned to the GMC. "How often are you able to concentrate on your holographic projection?"

"Only when Katherine takes a drive."

"Perhaps you should try more often. You know Optimus gave you orders to perfect your projection in case of human contact."

"I already had one."

"You did? When? Why didn't you inform Optimus about this run in?"

"I didn't think I needed to. Besides I had enough solidness that they didn't suspect a thing. Katherine went and visited a woman in the hospital. We had witnessed an accident and Katherine saved a woman's life."

"Katherine never mentioned that to me," William stated.

"Katherine doesn't know," Ironhide sighed. "What would I tell a human I was almost thieved?"

"Ummm…ok," William interrupted. "If you two don't mind, I'll go into the house and see what I have for tools that can be used to fix cars."

Ratchet turned back to the captain and nodded. "Sure."

He walked away, allowing the two Autobots to continue their discussion.

Ratchet turned back to Ironhide. "You still should have said something to Optimus. Or at least to me."

"I wouldn't worry about it. I was able to handle the situation and they never laid a hand on my armour."

The two Autobots went silent. Ratchet turned away and watched the woman on the porch. She was staring at them, holding something in her hands. There was another woman who was sitting beside the woman. He watched the two women for several minutes before Captain Lennox emerged from the farm with a red metal box.

"Here. These are tools I never use," William said as he handed the tools to Ratchet.

"What did you tell Sara about me?" Ironhide asked.

"Just you needed a tune up and were brought back just minutes ago before she came out. She believes a man was already here and left."

"There's one more matter, I wish to speak with you. It's about Katherine's mate."

"Katherine's mate?" Will questioned. "You mean, her long time boyfriend, Charles?"

"Close enough. We refer to the ones we dearly love as mates. Like you and your mate."

"Why do you need to know about him? Katherine is still grieving over him."

"I know but she could be in more danger."

"Ratchet," Ironhide butted in. "Let me."

Ratchet turned to the GMC. "Go ahead."

"Lennox, when Charles perished, he looked straight at me. He didn't even try to flinch. I couldn't make what he was saying but his last words, which were directed at me, 'Take care of' and that is all I got before his vital systems went off. I also noticed an Autobot signet on his upper shoulder."

"Autobot signet?"

"It's a symbol," Ratchet answered. "That dignifies between Autobot and Decepticon."

"I was able to look deep into the secret army files," Ironhide continued. "And found that he was an orphan. He had the signet on him as an infant. The army adopted him into a family. We need your help in trying to find out what you know Charles and his family."

"Why is that so important?"

Ironhide snorted. "What if that man is some how connected to the Autobots? Katherine could be in danger from the Decepticons. In fact so could you and your wife and daughter."

"I would have to contact my superiors before giving you any answers. Do you know where Charles was adopted?"

"All we know," Ratchet answered. "Charles was found and adopted in Maine. Bumblebee and the teens are heading out to check it out."

"I can see what I can do. I have to talk to my superiors about releasing classified information that isn't in a data base."

Ratchet turned away and climbed in his vehicle. "Let me know. I'll be around. Contact me through Ironhide."

William watched as Ratchet pulled away. He knew his sister had gotten up from the porch and approached him. "What was that all about?"

William turned to his sister. "It's classified," he stated. He took one look at her and saw the hurt in her eyes. He turned away as Sara went inside to feed their daughter. He knew his comment was a little harsh but what could he say? He couldn't come out and say the Autobots wanted to know everything there is to know about Charles. The man hadn't even been buried yet.

Katherine watched as they disappeared into the house. She was upset in her brother's comment but she knew the comment wasn't personal. It just meant that what ever was spoken between Ratchet, Ironhide and William was a military matter and she was only a citizen. Giving her head a shake, she looked at Ironhide as he sat in the driveway like he wasn't a robot disguised as a human vehicle.

She thought back to Ratchet. She was baffled in how she had watched Ratchet take the toolbox and placed it in his truck. The hologram didn't even flicker. To her, the hologram seemed solid. He looked very human. But what baffled her even more was what her brother and the two huge robots were talking about. She was sure it was about her, as Ratchet once in awhile would advert his eyes towards her. She also had the feeling Ironhide was watching her as well.

A slight breeze blew at her hair as her bathrobe started to pull with the wind. She realized it probably wasn't a good plan to stand out in the middle of the driveway in her nightclothes, since she her sister-in-law's brother was soon going to be showing up. She turned away, going inside to get dressed. She had already missed the rising sun as she wasn't up in time for it.


	5. Burial

**Life Deals Twisting Changes **  
**Chapter 5 - Burial**

_Notes: I never gave a town name of where Captain Lennox lives. So I made it that he lives outside of Santa Cruz. I feel I need to clarify more where my locations are considering if I don't, I may get confused on the story. I'm getting too many places involved and have no grounds on where to place them._

One of the saddest days had finally arrived for Katherine. Not long after seeing Ratchet in his holoform, Will was finally able to tell Katherine the victims of Mission City were being released. The Army was going to hold a public memorial service for all the victims, just like what was done for 9/11. For the families who claimed their loved ones, the victims were getting private services. Katherine was going to be sure she was going to show up for the public service. She felt the need to make an appearance as her boyfriend and loyal co-workers were among the losses.

As Katherine readied herself for the onslaught of tears, she kept reminding herself Charles was getting a private service in his hometown. Giving herself one final look in the mirror, there was a knock on her door. Sighing, she stepped towards the door, opening it, revealing her brother in his formal uniform attire. He had a solemn look upon his face. One could tell he wasn't ready for the service either.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"No, but do I have a choice? Is Sara going?"

"Yes. She knew a few people. Her brother is going to watch Annabelle. Every town is having a memorial for everyone who wishes to give their respects. It's going to be a live broadcast throughout the Nation. Ironhide is ready to take us."

Katherine nodded. Leaving the room, the two made their way to the front porch steps where Sara waited. Not wasting time, Katherine stepped over to the Topkick, getting ready to open the passenger door but a hand covered hers, stopping her. She looked up, seeing Ironhide, well his hologram. He pushed her hand aside and finished opening door before opening the back passenger door, revealing the backseat. Silently, Katherine climbed in the back and he climbed in behind her. What was he doing?

Her eyes widened for a moment as she stared at him silently asking him what was going on. Why would an intelligent being use his hologram to climb into the back when he's actually the driver?

"Who are you?" Sara asked, climbing into the passenger seat as Will took the driver's position.

Katherine, not sure what to say said the first thing on her mind. "He's a friend of mine. He's another survivor of Mission City."

Taking the explanation, Sara turned facing the windshield. William noticed Ironhide's hologram seemed solid but the question was, was he fully solid yet? He remembered Ratchet mentioning Ironhide hadn't perfected his hologram.

As Ironhide revved up the engine, William did the reactions as if he was driving. While driving, Will would often glance in the rear view mirror, seeing Katherine trying her best to not cry. He also noticed Ironhide holding her hand for support.

When reaching town hall, they began to make their way towards the crowd on foot. Soon Katherine stopped, noticing Ironhide wasn't following. Quickly saying she'd catch up, she went back to the hologram.

"Is something wrong?"

"I have no idea how far my hologram will go. Ratchet is on his way here."

"Ratchet is still in town? I thought he left."

"No. He has his reasons."

"You wanted to see me?"

Katherine looked behind Ironhide's hologram to see a man in a lab coat walk up to them. It was the same one who was at Will's farmhouse last week. His bright blue eyes really brought out his shaven face.

Ironhide turned away from Katherine. "How far will the hologram go?"

"Normally only about a hundred yards. However, I received a message from Que and he gave me instructions on how to build a holoemitter. I have one on right now. I'm actually on the other side of the street. I have one for you as well. I need to get back to Optimus and inform him about Que. If you find out anything…"

"I get the point," Ironhide snapped. "Do you have the device with you or not?"

Ratchet shock his head. Ironhide was always so impatient. "Here. But place it where no one will see." He showed him a small device that reminded of a wrist band of sorts.

Ironhide took the small device and wrapped it on his wrist.

Katherine took a quick look. "That looks like a watch."

"Come on," Ironhide said, grabbing Katherine's hand. "It's about to start."

Sighing, Katherine allowed Ironhide to pull her into the crowd. They made it to Sara just as the memorial began. The Secretary of Defence appeared on a huge screen. The screen was what connected everyone around the Nation.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he began. "This is a sad day. We are here to give remembrance to all the men, women and children who died in a great tragedy. Unfortunately the toll was too much so we have made a live broadcast across our great country. This service will take as long as it needs as I'm granting permission to anyone who wishes to say something on behalf of their loved ones and friends.

"Just like back in 2001, when the World Trade Center had an unfortunate tragedy, we are taking this time to remember," said Keller. "I'll now allow Father Benson to begin the memorial for those we lost." He then stepped away and a father of the cloth stepped up and began the service. As he spoke, Katherine stepped closer to Ironhide, brushing his arm, which felt very solid. In the back of her mind she realized his hologram was getting stronger.

During the course of the service, speeches were made about the lost ones. When everyone got through the speeches, which took nearly four hours, the Secretary of Defence stepped up again.

"To conclude the service, lets take this time in silence to remember." He bowed his head and silence reined throughout the town.

After a few moments, Captain Lennox stepped away from the crowd and to the military officers surrounding the front of Town Hall.

"ATTENTION!" Twenty officers stood at attention with firearms in hand. "READY!" With the command they aimed their weapons to the air. "FIRE!"

Suddenly explosions of twenty firearms were going off. The sound made Katherine cringe and she huddled against Ironhide's side. He held her hand firmly.

"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" After each word another explosion of weapons went off.

"AT EASE!" Lennox commanded.

"Thank you all for coming," the Secretary announced and then the screen went blank.

It didn't take too long before everyone dispersed. Ironhide escorted Katherine to the truck to wait for Lennox and his wife. Once getting to the truck, Katherine tried her best to control her silent tears.

"Will you be all right?" Ironhide asked as he looked at his emitter. He was surprised it actually worked.

She nodded. "After we get back, would you mind if we took a drive. I need to clear my head."

Ironhide nodded just as Lennox walked towards them. "Sure." He turned to himself and opened the passenger door before opening the other door, helping Katherine in like he did before and then got in as well. Will helped his wife into the truck before climbing in himself. Just like before he acted as if he was the one driving, but in reality it was the truck.

Upon arriving back home, it didn't take Sara long to head into the house. William stayed behind for a few moments longer. "I'm surprised you showed yourself," Will said.

"It was more for moral support," Ironhide answered. "And thanks to this device I'm now able to move further away from my own body."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to change," Katherine said as she walked to the house, leaving the guys.

"It's called a holoemitter and it's something Ratchet built thanks to the subspace message from one our own, Que. It allows me to move further away from myself. I only can move up to 100 yards without it."

"That's good to have in tight spots. I'm quite surprised that you have been able to use that body quite well. Do you have full control of your hologram?"

"No. There's still a few parts that are not solid but it's quite close to being a full product."

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Katherine has asked me to take her for a drive. Why, I don't know."

Will patted the Weapons Specialist's shoulder. "She has her ways. Can you let her know that everyone is ready for a private memorial for Charles."

"I'll inform her."

"Good," Will nodded. "I wish you met her when she was happy. She has a fiery spirit, but now it's gone."

"That tends to happen when you lose the one you loved," Ironhide replied, speaking from experience. "But what I've learnt about you humans, I'm sure something will help bounce her back. She just needs time to recover. Your lives are very fleeting compared to that of a Transformer."

"Her fiery spirit is what attracted Charles to her in the first place."

Katherine soon came back out, wearing a pair of faded jeans and a T-shirt. She had a jean jacket in her hands. Seeing his sister was ready to leave, Will walked away, allowing Katherine to get in the truck. Sensing no one was around; Ironhide removed the holoemitter and placed it in the truck. Soon the hologram disappeared and Ironhide pulled away. Katherine instructed him on where to go and before long they were at a cliff, looking out over the Pacific Ocean. There was an old lighthouse at the cliff but it hadn't been used in many years. There was more of a sophisticated one about a mile away and it was run by electricity.

Katherine got out and sat on the edge, dangling her feet over the two-hundred-foot drop. Down below were sharp large boulders and the waves were splashing against it. Seagulls in the distance were heard. The wind whipped her hair around.

She looked over at Ironhide. "You can transform. No one ever comes up here."

Seeing she was right and it was safe, he transformed. "And how do you know that?"

Katherine looked back towards the ocean. "If you were to take note, you'll find no traces of anyone up here. There's no foot trails, the grass is too long and there's no tire marks, except for yours. The nearest home is about six miles away and there's only one home and it's only a summer cottage. Before coming out here, I asked Sara where there would be a place I can just relax. She told me of this cliff. She used to come here as a child but no one ever likes to sit and watch the ocean anymore. They are more into computers, games and music. No one has time to just sit back and enjoy the scenery. They don't appreciate what God gave us."

Deciding to let loose, Ironhide carefully sat down on the cliff's edge as well. It looked really strange seeing a huge twenty-some foot robot sitting with his feet gangling over the edge and a human beside him.

"Your brother has told me you should try and look for a job. You've been living here for two months and all you do is mope around. You realize it's beginning to annoy everyone around you?"

Katherine glared at the robot. "I have not been moping. I have been mourning. There's a difference."

"Not from where I stand it isn't. All you ever do is argue with me, play with that baby or that rodent and just keep to yourself by either sitting in your room or riding those creatures. I have done some research and found it's not healthy for a human to do those things. Perhaps it would be best if you tried to get a job or something."

Katherine lowered her head. She knew he was telling the truth. She never helped Sara around the house. She was beginning to be more of a hindrance than anything. The memorial service had finally been dealt with and everyone else was heading back to their lives. Even the survivors of Mission City were getting back on track with their lives. Of course they had the army backing them up. Katherine had no one, except her brother.

She didn't even have any friends. She closed her eyes, feeling the wind blow against her body. She lifted her head, allowing the wind to hit her face. The waves down below reached her ears, giving her a calming sense of relief. She could even hear the seagulls over the crashing waves. She reached behind her head and pulled out a clip holding her hair up in bun, or at least what did not fall out when she arrived. Her hair fell down her back and soon the wind was slightly keeping it off her back.

"I was job searching three days ago and sent an application out to the local newspaper in town. Just before going to the memorial, I received a phone call for a job interview next Monday."

"I suppose this newspaper knows you are a survivor of Mission City."

"That and more. They know I…worked…for a newspaper there."

Wanting to change the subject, Ironhide looked out over the vast ocean. "Tomorrow is Charles funeral. It's a private memorial. Everything has already been set up."

"That's good. Can you do me a favor, can you not be there."

Ironhide looked at the woman. Why wouldn't she want him to be there? "You know I have to guard you."

Katherine got up and glared at the giant robot. "Why is it so important for my protection?!"

Ironhide's face-hardened. "You can be so ungrateful sometimes you know that. Can't you just be satisfied that I'm here to protect you? Perhaps I shouldn't have saved you from Demolisher."

Katherine slightly gasped and turned away, ashamed of her comment. She sat back down and leaned against Ironhide. A single tear slid down. "I'm sorry," she said, quietly. "I am grateful you saved my life. And I'm glad to be alive, but sometimes I wish I did die and then I wouldn't have to feel so remorse. Charles died in my arms." She looked up to Ironhide and saw he was looking straight down at her. "How did you get through it all?"

Anger suddenly forgotten, he sighed. She was asking him about Chromia. "My friends. It was hard to fight and keep a straight head. There were several times where I could have killed in cold blood but Optimus or someone else would prevent me by saying that if I did I would be no better than a Decepticon. And it's true. I was so consumed by my anger, I wasn't thinking straight. I almost cost the lives of my fellow comrades. Eventually, I decided Chromia probably wouldn't want me seek revenge."

"How long did it take you to move on?"

"Shorter than you think," he admitted. "It was either that or I would have been casted out Optimus's ranks. And that I didn't want."

"Did you ever get your revenge?"

"No. The one I thought who killed her wasn't the right one. The one who really killed her is still alive, at least the last I heard but that was about 30 years ago. But I'm sure he is."

Silence reigned between the two of them for a while neither needed nor wanted to talk. When the sun began to set, Ironhide stood from the cliff and transformed. The action caused Katherine to realize the time. She stood from the cliff and slowly climbed in the cab, before allowing Ironhide to drive her back to the farm.

On the way back, she concluded to herself, she was going to need Ironhide to take her to where the private service was going to be held. She was going to have to travel over 200 miles and she wouldn't get there in time. Ironhide had the speed to get there in a few short hours. She was going to have to travel Santa Monica, which was at the South end of California and she was at the North end.

* * *

The next morning Katherine again had to get up early but this time it was because she had to travel a long distance for a private funeral. She really didn't want to deal with the funeral but it was the only way for her to say her last goodbye to the man she loved. When breakfast was served, the dinner table was quiet, except for the baby garble coming from Annabelle.

Both Will and Sara could see Katherine just wanted to get going and get the day over with and who could blame her? Funerals were never fun. It didn't take Katherine long to give her hugs and kisses to her family before climbing into the Topkick and allowing the truck to drive off towards the highway so the two could easily make it to the funeral on time.

With Ironhide driving and able to go speeds faster than any human vehicle, it took her less time to travel to Santa Monica than a normal person. In fact Katherine was amazed at the speeds they took since it only took her an hour. Part way there, she contacted Charles' family and said she would be arriving soon. Upon arriving in the town, Ironhide slowed to normal speeding levels and proceeded towards where Charles' parents lived. Ironhide was amazed by the warm welcome Katherine received from total strangers, he guessed they were the parents of her mate.

"It's nice to see you," Mrs. Griffin said as she watched Katherine getting out of the Topkick. She rushed over to her, giving her hug. "I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Me too," Katherine said. "It has been hard."

"I know and the worst part is Charles was about to propose."

If Ironhide was in normal mode, he would have blinked. What did the man mean by propose? Well it would look like he would need to do some more searching on the human culture

Katherine closed her eyes, taking a shaky breath. She had a feeling he was going ask her the big question but she wasn't sure when he would have done it. She quietly sighed, forcing her tears back. "Everything is all set at the cemetery?"

"Yes. Last night, we received a call from Colonel Lennox about the private service," Mr. Griffin said as he came up to stand beside his wife. "It's kind of funny, she has the same last name as you."

"She's my mother."

"Charles' sisters and brothers are there, waiting. So we better get going. Why don't you follow us there?" Mrs. Griffin suggested.

Katherine nodded and moved back to Ironhide. Getting in, she instructed for Ironhide to follow the car in front of them. Ironhide wanted to retort a comment but held his tongue. He could see she was visible torn up about this meeting.

When they reached the cemetery, two military officers were waiting patiently for them. It was the same men who were with her brother the day he picked her up from the Autobots.

Getting Ironhide's promise to stay, Katherine walked over to the grieving family. But unknown to Katherine, a rescue vehicle, a Camaro and a semi truck showed up at the cemetery. They parked themselves beside Ironhide to wait. Unknown to the public eye, the army officers knew the other vehicles had arrived before everyone else did. Before the people arrived, the officers instructed for the Autobots to be scarce. But what the officers didn't know was four people exited the vehicles but stayed close.

"What is this about?" the oldest asked, he was clearly the tallest of the four men. He looked like he was in mid 40's with slight salt and pepper dark hair. He stood about six feet.

"Katherine's mate is being buried today," Ironhide answered. "Over there are his family and anyone else who knew him."

"So that is why you requested us," Ratchet said. "I figured it was something important.

"Why don't you two go over and give what support you can?" Optimus pointed to Ratchet and Bumblebee.

"Sir, I don't think that is a good idea," Irohide interrupted. Ironhide didn't look away from looking at the service as his leader turned his head to look at him. Before his leader could protest, he continued. "Katherine asked me not to go to this service, but I insisted for Santa Monica is too far for her to travel in a short time. I made a promise to stay back here, out of sight. She would be more upset if anyone goes over there."

Bumblebee raised an eyebrow. "Ironhide, for once stays put? That's a first."

Ironhide snapped his head back. "You want a fist in the mouth?"

Bumblebee took a step back, giving a slight whine in his receptors indicating he was joking around. He knew Ironhide wouldn't do it but he wanted to be sure that the weapons specialist wasn't going soft from being with the woman for the past couple months.

"We are Autobots," Optimus spoke in a low voice that meant authority. "Not Decepticons. We don't fight amongst ourselves."

Ironhide turned back to the grieving family as the service continued. "Sir, we may have another problem on our hands. Katherine has decided, which is good, to find another job."

"Why would this cause a problem?"

"She is trying to get a job at the local newspaper in the town nearby the farm. If she gets the job, she could inadvertently speak of what she knows about Mission City. And I can tell that she is confident that she may get it."

"That could cause a problem," Ratchet answered.

Optimus sighed. "I'm more concerned right now about the human that is being buried. You say he had a marking of the Autobot symbol. How did he get one?"

The four Autobots watched as the service continued until it was over. It was then the two military officers slowly lowered the coffin into the ground. They could hear strong sobs coming from the women. The older woman strongly buried her head into the older man's chest. The man even had uncontrollable tears.

"No parent should have to bury their child."

Optimus turned, seeing an older woman dressed in formal military clothing. "Excuse me?"

The woman looked at Optimus. "Oh sorry. Colonel Alice Lennox."

"Lennox?" Ironhide turned to her. "As in…"

"William and Katherine's mother," she answered. "Yes. I'm sure my children told you they come from a long line of military family members."

"They did. So you know who we are?" asked Optimus.

"Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots and you're men Bumblebee, Ratchet and Ironhide. You lost one in battle while fighting to protect the people of Mission City."

Bumblebee walked up to her. "What did you mean by parents shouldn't bury their child?"

Lennox turned to the hologram. "Children should outlive their parents not the other way around. Parents should never have to bury their children but it happens everyday."

"How long does a human normally live?" Bumblebee asked.

"On average, anywhere from 70 to 80. There are ones, though, who have been able to live to see over 90, and fewer who live to be hundred," answered the military officer.

"That's short," Ratchet answered.

She shook her head. "Not to a human. Yeah, we always say life is too short, but in the long run 70 years is a long time."

The group quickly became silent as the grieving family turned away from the burial site and walked towards their cars, noticing the onlookers. Katherine groaned inwardly as she recognized the vehicles behind them. The Autobots had showed up, but why?

When the grievers were in front of the Autobots, Colonel Lennox pushed herself forward. "I'm sorry for your lose. He must have been a great man."

"He was our son," the man said sadly. "And today we buried our first son. I'm sorry but who are you?"

Katherine gasped at the woman with them. She took a deep breath before answering. "Mr. and Mrs. Griffin, may I introduce you to the ones who saved my life and my mother Colonel Lennox."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Colonel," Charles' mother said.

"Likewise," Lennox replied, shaking hands with the parents. "Wish it was under better circumstances. Hello, Katherine it is nice to see you doing well."

"Thank you mother," Katherine nodded.

One of the younger women looked to Optimus. He guessed her to be one of Charles' sisters. "We consider Katherine as family. So I guess we're grateful for being able to save her. But why couldn't you save our brother?"

Optimus took a step forward. "When we saved Katherine, we were in the middle of the city. Your son…brother was just outside the city. We did not know about Charles until it was too late or we would have did our best to save him." He knew he had to choose his words wisely. From what he had learned about the human race, they were very easily affected by words. If one used the wrong words, they would become very angry.

"If you would excuse me, I need to get my wife home," the older man said.

Each of Charles' family members gave Katherine a hug before moving away and getting in their vehicles. When they were gone, Katherine turned away from the exit of the cemetery. Ratchet could tell that she was quickly getting angry and he guessed it was because they were there. Before she could explode her wrath, the two military officers came up behind her.

"Too bad we didn't know of you guys before Sector Seven found you," one of them said.

"I feel the same. Thank you for allowing us to stay, but we need to get back to our duties. Autobots!" he announced. "Roll out."

His hologram disappeared as the semi revved up his engine, before it driving off. The other Autobots did the same, except for Ironhide. He stayed, staring at Katherine with intensity. The two officers knew to leave well enough alone, they quickly moved away from the remaining Autobot and their superior and left the cemetery.

Katherine didn't know what to say. She was about to scold the Autobots for being at the service but now she was left with her only way back. She continued to glare at the Autobot hologram, ignoring her mother for the moment as he stared at her.

Finally getting tired of her glare. He began to glare back. "Now, what is your problem? I did what you asked, I stayed away from your service."

She finally found her voice. "Why were your friends here?!" she demanded. "I didn't want to have to lie to them."

"Telling them that we saved your life isn't lying."

Alice remained where she was, listening to the argument. She had to see for herself how difficult her daughter was being to her guardian.

"No, but not being able to explain what really happened is. I cannot go up to them and say, 'Mission City was attacked by huge robots from another planet and they decided to kill your son for sport'. And I didn't want you at the service because they would think I'm betraying Charles and he wasn't buried yet."

"Katherine," her mother finally intervened. "I'm going to stop you right there. I was the one who asked for the Autobots to be present."

Katherine blinked, looking to her mother. "You? But why?"

"Classified," she replied. "And stop being so stubborn and let them help you."

Ironhide looked to the Colonel before his gaze was back on his charge. "What would me being with you make them think you're betraying your mate?"

Knowing her mother, Katherine had to keep her voice down. "Because, Rebecca, the eldest sister, would think you're my boyfriend. Rebecca is the only sister who doesn't really like me. She puts up a strong front to keep the peace. Rebecca would do anything just to get me to stay away from her family."

"Why would she dislike you?" Ironhide looked puzzled.

"For one she's jealous because I have a military family background. My father is a retired police officer for the L.A.P.D. And you can see my mother is an Air Force Colonel and my brother is a Captain for the US Army. I also have a sister in New York working for the N.Y.P.D and I have another brother who works as a L.A Crime Investigator. So my whole family works in some sort of military type fashion either through the police or army."

"What is L.A.P.D?"

Katherine would have chuckled if it weren't for the fact she was in a cemetery.

Colonel Lennox turned her attention to the hologram. "Las Angles Police Department. N.Y.P.D stands for New York Police Department."

"So you have a name for every different law enforcement?"

"It lets people know who belongs to what city police. I didn't want you to come because of Rebecca. I didn't want her to start up trouble. And now she just might," Katherine finished.

"Well then let her. You know the difference and if she were to know who I really am, I don't think she'd be so quick to judge."

Katherine became silent as she walked away from Ironhide's hologram and walked over to his transformed self. She turned back to the hologram when she grabbed for the door. "Can we just get out of here and find a nice motel to stay at. I should keep up with appearances by staying here for a day before heading back to the farm." She turned to her mother. "Mom, it's good to see you again."

Her mother stepped over to her, giving her daughter a small embrace. "I had to be here for my daughter in her time of need. I'm glad William is letting you stay with him."

The hologram nodded and disappeared. It reappeared in the driver's seat of the Topkick. Katherine pulled away from her mother to climb, allowing Ironhide to pull out. As he did, she turned her body, facing the back window, watching as they slowly drove out of the cemetery. She looked to the grave that was just filled with fresh soil. She knew her life would never be same. She knew the four giant robots who were quickly adapting to human life and her life was going to revolve around them.


End file.
